Fusion
by ToaXabineh
Summary: Slight AU using fusion from Steven Universe. Jack was never a "normal human", but since he didn't know what he was exactly, Jack didn't mind pretending. Now, thanks to a story Optimus shares with him and the other kids, Jack knows what he is...And he doesn't know what to do now. Lucky for him that Arcee has a few ideas... JackxArcee! B-day fic for my awesome friend, Rian!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So Rian's birthday was a few days ago, and she asked for a oneshot! So this is a b-day fic for Rian!**

 **She gave me the basic outline, using the idea of Fusion from the tv show Steven Universe, and asked that it have JackxArcee (apparently there aren't enough Jackx Arcee fanfics out there for her taste XD) And tada! I came up with this!**

 **It does have some romance, so I'd suggest anyone younger than 13 not read this, because I don't want angry parents yelling at me TT_TT**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling issues!**

 **Enjoy, and happy b-day Rian!**

 **Now...Who wants some energon cake?**

* * *

Jack had always known he was different. Sure, he looked normal enough, with his pale skin and thin frame, his dark eyes and raven hair.

But then, what human had metal stuck in their chest?

As long as Jack could remember, he had metal that rested in the center of his upper chest, the alloy so smooth that it was flat and barely stood out against his skin. The metal was a dark grey, and obviously in no way human.

And for just as long as he'd had the metal in his chest, he hadn't had to ever really eat. Food was unfilling and bland, barely more than mush that simply passed through his intestines.

So, in short, Jack wasn't quite sure what he was. Only that whatever his race was, it couldn't be human.

Still, he had too much on his plate to give it much thought. Between school, work and an alien war, he didn't have the time to really worry about having a chunk of metal embedded so close to his heart.

Either way, he wasn't about to ask anyone for their opinion, not even the bots.

This was his problem. As always, he would handle it on his own.

* * *

Jack smiled as he and Arcee entered base, rolling to a halt near the deck where Miko and Raf waited. Dismounting Arcee's alt, Jack pulled off his helmet, running a hand through his hair as he went up the stairs to the deck, discarding the helmet on a side table.

"Hey guys," He greeted as he moved to the couch, where his two friends sat. "What's up?"

Miko was bouncing on the cushions, obviously excited about something (and Jack was honestly worried as to what could have her so hyped up), and Raf was smiling brightly. It only made sense that there was something going on that Jack didn't know about.

Two pairs of brown eyes turned to Jack, and Miko hopped up, sitting on her knees so tat she was move level with the teen who leaned against the back of the couch.

"Optimus is gonna tell us about Fusion Components!"

Jack frowned, confused.

"Uh...What?"

"You know, what we heard Ratchet muttering about a couple weeks ago!" Raf piped up, his usual shyness absent in the presence of enthusiasm. "We finally convinced Optimus to tell us what they are!"

Jack nodded in understanding, ruffling Raf's hair.

"I see. I guess even Optimus can't ignore your guys' kicked puppy looks."

While Miko cackled at this and Raf giggled, Jack made his way to the coffee table, pulling out some homework and spreading it out. While he was curious about 'Fusion Components', homework was first priority (his mother had made that very clear almost every day of his life).

Optimus, finishing his quiet conversation with Ratchet, moved over to the deck, a soft, kind smile on his faceplates.

"I see you have been waiting patiently." He commented to Miko and Raf, who both nodded eagerly. The mech offered a rare chuckle. "Very well. Then it is time for you to learn about the Fusion Components, it seems."

The two children on the couch clambered over to the guard rail, looking up at Optimus with wide, eager eyes. No one, not even Optimus Prime, could resist such innocent expressions.

And so, bending down slightly to be more level with the kids, he launched into the tale.

"Long ago, before the war began, there was a race of small but powerful beings called the Fusion Components. They were capable of a very special ability called 'fusion', where if they could manage to synchronize their emotions with those of a Cybertronian, they could combine into a singular being that is far more powerful than a Cybertronian or Fusion Component on their own."

"What did they look like?" Raf asked, eyes bright.

Optimus smiled slightly.

"Their appearance was very much like that of humans, with soft skin, small bodies and hair and eyes rather than optics. In fact, there was only one key difference between them and humans such as yourself: somewhere on each Fusion Component's body, was a small piece of Cybertronian metal."

Jack, who had been working on homework at the coffee table froze at that, eyes widening as his heart seemed to stutter to a halt.

Metal..?

The chunk of smooth alloy on his chest seemed to grow heavy, almost suffocating to him.

Optimus noticed Jack's sudden halt, and frowned, concerned.

"Jack? Is something wrong?"

Dark eyes flashed to the large mech, and Jack quickly shook his head.

"N-no. No, nothing's wrong, Optimus. Why do you ask?"

The Prime's frown deepened.

"You seem...Distracted."

Jack shrugged, managing a fake smile.

"Lots of homework. You know, the evils of school."

Optimus slowly nodded.

But he didn't believe him for a second.

* * *

When Arcee pulled up in the backyard of the Darby household, she was already scanning the house for Jack. Optimus had informed her that her partner had seemed troubled earlier, and no femme ever wanted to hear that.

Ensuring no nosy neighbors were peeking in, Arcee changed out of her alt, kneeling to peer in the windows on the first level. No Jack.

She stood, this time trying the second level which she was just tall enough to reach, and could sense a faint heat signature deep in the walls.

No Jack. He was home, obvious by the backpack that had been tossed aside carelessly in a corner. Arcee felt a slight twist of dissapointment, but only because he wasn't in his room. That was it, it wasn't like she was hoping to find him getting changed or anything, no, certainly not, she was just concerned! It wasn't like she had a habit of peeking in to see if he was getting ready for a shower or changing into clean clothes or to get a peak of the boy's pale skin-

Arcee shook her helm quickly. She had to focus! Jack was unhappy, and she had to find out why.

A sound from downstairs had Arcee shifting back to the ground floor, peeking into the sliding glass door.

Jack, who had been staring out the door, eyes dim with thought, yelped when Arcee's face suddenly popped into view.

"W-woah!"

Arcee grinned.

"Did I scare you, partner?"

Jack huffed, unlocking the door and sliding it open.

"Not funny, 'Cee." He stated with a frown. "I thought you were a 'con for a second there!"

Arcee rolled her optics.

"Oh yeah, I definitely look like a Decepticon, there's tons of 'cons out there who're bright blue."

Jack's expression didn't lighten, making concern rise in Arcee's chassis.

"So...I hear you left base today in a pretty low mood."

Jack sighed, leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm fine, 'Cee. Just...A long day."

Arcee sat, one leg bent, the other leg tucked underneath the first, and an elbow resting on her bent knee.

"What happened? That glitch-spawn Vince again?"

Jack gave a bark of laughter at that.

"No, not Vince. It's...It's complicated."

Arcee gave him a stern look.

"Jack..."

"Don't give me that look," Jack groaned. "Mom already gives me that look every day!"

Arcee frowned. If there was one thing she didn't want Jack to think of when he looked at her, it was June.

"We're partners, Jack. You know you can tell me anything."

Jack stared up at her, dark eyes meeting bright optics. For a long moment, neither said a word...

Then, with a sigh, Jack looked away.

"I..." He shifted, leaning his back against the doorframe and sliding down until he sat. "Optimus was telling us about these people called Fusion Components earlier."

Arcee raised a brow.

"Fusion Components? They dissapeared vorns ago..." A pause, then, "Why does it bother you?"

Jack winced, looking at his feet. Arcee's faceplates contorted in concern and she moved, laying down on her front so that she was level with Jack and only a couple feet away.

"Jack? Jack, look at me." When the boy didn't, Aree reached forward, gently placing a digit under his chin and tilting his head up. "Talk to me, partner. You know you can tell me anything."

"It's...It's a secret."

Arcee laughed slightly.

"I am a giant alien robot, Jack. Just who am I going to tell? Even if I was human," And oh how she wished she was, that would make everything so much easier for her, concerning her partner and feelings she had to keep stuffing down. "I wouldn't tell anyone. I won't tell anyone now."

Jack hesitated, then, slowly, reached to the hem of his shirt. Arcee felt her spark jump slightly, almost excitedly-

But then all thoughts flew out of her processor when the teen tugged his shirt up to his collar bone.

And there, rooted in his upper chest...Was metal.

The piece was dark grey, with black, vein-like wires branching out in all directions and melding smoothly into his skin.

"By the..."

"You can't tell anyone!" Jack said quickly, releasing his shirt. "If the others find out...If the government finds out..!"

The boy's panicked tone made Arcee's processor snapped back to the present, and she reached forward.

"Jack, Jack! Calm down, partner. Just breathe, alright? It's okay, just you and me, you're safe..." She soothed, gently lifting the boy and holding him to her chassis, hoping the warmth from her spark would help calm the teen. "It'll be okay..."

Jack rested his head against the warm blue plates at her collar.

"I'm scared, 'Cee...I've had this metal on me for years...But for the first time, it's got me _terrified_..!"

"You don't have to be scared, partner, it's going to be alright, I promise. None of us are going to judge you, Jack."

The youth shook his head.

"I'm a freak, Arcee-"

"No, you aren't, partner. You're a _miracle_."

Scared, dark eyes turned to the femme's face.

"But 'Cee...What am I going to do? I'm...I'm not human, what if the government or M.E.C.H find out, they might come after m-mom! They-th-they-!"

"None of us will let that happen, Jack. You know we all will protect you and your mother with our lives."

Jack burried his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do now, 'Cee...I just found out I'm an alien..!"

Arce pursed her lips plates, thinking for a long moment.

"I think...We should go see Ratchet." At Jack's panicked look, she quickly clarrified. "Not for you to be experimented on. Don't even let your mind go there. What I mean is so that he can give you a proper medical inspection. All the Fusion Components I know had to have regular energon intake, so we should make sure you aren't at any risk for illness or anything like that."

Jack winced.

"Do...Do we really have to tell everyone?"

Arcee smiled, raising a brow.

"I never thought I'd see the day you were nervous around us 'bots."

Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"Arcee, it's not funny-"

"I never said it was." The femme interjected. "I'm just trying to help you feel better. I'm...not that good at it, though."

Jack managed a weak smile.

"Thanks for trying, either way."

* * *

Jack squirmed uncomfortably, feeling downright awkward with how he was stuck sitting on a metal, transformer-sized examination table, his shirt off and the metal on his chest shining in the light of the medbay.

The whole situation was made worse by all the staring.

He understood that Ratchet was a medic and had to examine him, and he was fine with that. It was the other 'bots that made Jack nervous.

Especially Arcee.

It wasn't anything personal, it was just weird to have a female (even an alien one) staring at his bare chest.

"This is just...Astounding." Jack flinched slightly as Ratchet carefully prodded the metal on his chest. The medic offered a grimace. "Apologies, I know that it must be sensitive, but I need to determine your health."

"I know, but you realize I've been fine for sixteen years, right?"

Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Yes, yes you've been getting along for years, but if you are at full health...That is yet to be determined."

Jack frowned, shifting a bit.

"Can I put my shirt back on?"

Ratchet raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Because all of you keep staring, and it's embarrassing!"

Ratchet blinked, confused for a moment before the expression became one of realization.

"Ah. Humans sense of modesty. I hadn't considered." As he moved to check on the blood sample he was running, he waved a dissmissive servo. "Go ahead and pull on your upper coverings."

Relieved, Jack quickly grabbed his discarded undershirt, pulling it on.

If he didn't know better, he would've sworn Arcee looked dissapointed...

Jack shook that ridiculous thought away, turning to look at the large machine that Ratchet was using.

"So, what's the verdict?"

The medic looked over the data on the screen, taking a moment before replying.

"Hm. It seems that your mother successfully bred with a Component, creating you, a half-human-half-Component hybrid."

Jack scowled, rubbing at his chest subconsciously.

"You make me sound like some sort of an experiment."

Surprised blue optics snapped to the teen.

"What? No! That was not the implication I was trying to make! I meant that it is astonishing that you are half Fusion Component, the odds of such a being are one in more than nine billion."

Jack grimaced. Ratchet was right, it was a wonder he'd ever been born...

"Do I need energon, or am I healthy without it?"

Ratchet considered this for a second, looking at the collected data, then,

"It isn't vital, no, but if you take small doses just once a week, and your immune system will become much stronger, and you'll be far less susceptible to suffer in extreme tempratures and energon will help that metal on your chest be far less sensitive." He turned back to Jack. "In the end, though, it is your decision. You will not offline if you choose to continue with a strictly organic diet."

Jack slowly nodded, mulling this over. Then he looked at the two he trusted more than anyone- Arcee and Optimus.

"What do you guys think?"

Both seemed surprised that he was consulting them, but Optimus was quick to recover.

"As Ratchet said, it is your choice. If you choose to continue eating human food, then we will not judge you." A kind, warm smile. "And if you wish to attempt weekly energon intakes, we will gladly sat aside a share of energon for you."

Jack managed a small smile, then his gaze turned onto Arcee solely.

"And what do you think?"

Arcee placed a hand on her hip.

"Well, it's not like energon would hurt you, it would only benifit you. I think you should at least try it for a couple of weeks, but like Ratchet said, it's all up to you, partner."

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I...I need to think about it. Thanks for helping me out, Ratchet." A hesitant smile. "Mom never can take me to a normal doctor, considering this hunk of metal on me." He glanced at the others tiredly. "Never could go on a vacation either, the metal detectors in the airport would always beep."

Wheeljack politely turned away before proceeding to laugh his aft off.

Even Optimus couldn't withhold a small smile.

* * *

Arcee sighed as she reclined, settling down for recharge in the Darby garage.

Her processor was working double time, going over all that was going on.

She couldn't deny that for a long while now, she'd been feeling strange emotions whenever she spoke or even looked at Jack. The very thought of the teen's soft raven hair, pale skin and lean form made static crackle in her circuitry.

But she couldn't ever act on those feelings. Jack was human, it would never work, not in a million vorns. Humans died within a single vorn, in the end she would only end up spark-broken.

But if he was a Fusion Component...

Fusion between a Cybertronian and Component was a very special thing, which could be extremely intimate for those who were romantically involved with one another. It hadn't been uncommon, back in Cybertron's golden age, to find a Cybertronian and Component couple, the Component race living just as long as Cybertronians.

And so now...Now she could do something about her feelings. Arcee was a kick-aft femme, yes, but even she sometimes seeked some intimacy, and if she could have that with the one person she trusted more than anyone in the universe...That would be perfect.

All she had to do was prove to Jack that she was twice the femme that Sierra girl was (scrap, just thinking about that human girl made Arcee's olfactory sensor wrinkle in disgust).

Smiling to herself, Arcee rested her helm back on her folded arms, beginning to formulate a plan.

* * *

It took a week, but on Saturday, when Jack had no school or work, she managed to convince him to go on a "scouting mission" with her. She was excited and nervous as she drove until they reached a secluded place atop the nearby canyons.

Jack went to peer over the edge curiously, and while he was distracted, Arcee took the time to form her holoform, which appeared to be a human of about nineteen or twenty, with short blue hair and pink, sideswept bangs. Her skin was pale, and her eyes a bright, electric blue.

Jack gave a start when a hand touched his shoulder, looking up in alarm. He then laughed.

"You like to try and give me a heart attack, don't you?"

"One of my favorite past times." She replied, smirking. Jack rolled his eyes, moving away from the edge of the canyon.

"So, any idea where we should start look-"

His voice died in his throat when a pair of arms wound around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder. Gulping, Jack managed to find his voice.

"Uh...Arcee?"

"You know...Components can live just as long as Cybertronians."

"Y-yeah?"

Arcee smiled, amused that Jack's surprise was so great that he couldn't move an inch.

"Yeah." She confirmed, one of her holoform's hands sliding up slightly under the teen's shirt. "They live a lot longer than humans. It...Makes me happy to know I won't lose you within a vorn."

Jack gulped, feeling suddenly nervous, as the hand slid up farther.

"A-Arcee...Wh-what...What're you doing?"

Arcee's smile widened.

"Just showing you how much you mean to me."

Her hand found the metal that was embedded in the teen's chest, and she lightly brushed her fingers over the sensitive alloy. Excitement sparked in her spark when Jack tried (and failed) to choke down a groan.

"'C-'Cee..."

"You know, Cybertronians can all read pheromone and body temperature levels."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm." She scraped her nails over the metal in Jack's chest, and one of the teen's hands snapped up, trying to stop the hand that was making him so painfully aware of everywhere he and Arcee touched. "Whenever I'm around, your body heat increases, and so do your pheromone levels."

Jack quickly turned, dislodging the holoform's arms.

"Arcee, this...We can't..."

The femme raised a brow.

"What? You're obviously attracted to me, and I, likewise, like you."

"But I-!" The teen paused, blinking owlishly, then, "Wait, you...You what?"

Brows raised, Arcee slowly repeated herself.

"I said I like you too. I wouldn't have acted on my feelings if you were human, because your dying within a vorn would've been that much harder. But since it turns out you're living as long as I am..." She glanced down, then back at Jack with a smirk as she pointed. "It seems like you don't mind that I was doing what I was doing."

Jack turned bright red, turning away with a frown.

"W-well when someone comes up and just starts all but groping you, you can't really help it!"

Arcee laughed, moving forward a bit more until she stood next to him, nudging her shoulder against his.

"It's not a bad thing to... _Rise_ , to the occasion, persay."

Jack gaped at her, seeming almost scandalized, and the expression made Arcee laugh again. The teen frowned.

"Oh yeah, haha, you're _sooo_ funny."

Arcee grinned.

"I know."

Jack sent her a dry look as she moved to stand before him, her hands splaying against his chest and fiddling with the metal underneath the cloth.

"It's called sarcasm, 'Cee."

"Oh I know that, I just decided to treat it as a compliment." The femme replied, smile widening as Jack's hands hesitantly rested on her holoform's hips. "So, still gunning for Sierra?"

One of her knees carefully moved between his legs, careful to not hurt the boy, but adding _juuuust_ enough pressure to have Jack looking a bit dazed.

"W-who..?"

Arcee laughed, leaning forward, lips now at the teen's neck.

"That's what I thought."

Jack felt his heart lift, and like a spark of electricity passed through him-

And then he was blinded by bright light.

The next thing he knew...He was in an unfamiliar place.

It was barren, only a pure white room with a single window staring out at the canyon. Beside him, Arcee sat up, confused as well. Despite being in her robotic form instead of her holoform, she was the same height as Jack. It was a moment later that Arcee gained a look of realization.

"We...We fused..!"

Jack frowned, thoroughly confused.

"We did?"

The femme nodded, moving to look out the window. A representation of their fused forms eyes and what he- She? It? Was seeing. Standing, Jack went over to look out as well.

In the place of Arcee's alt, a tall femme stood. He plating was blue, like Arcee's, but was rimmed with black. Her optics were dark blue-grey, and between her plates, one could see organic skin. Long, black, hair-like wire flowed out from her helm. The fusion looked down at herself, confused.

Four arms, the fusion mused, looking at her four palms.

"Woah..." Jack whispered, awed. "This is a fusion?"

Arcee nodded slowly.

"Yeah...Our emotions must've completely synchronized. She's a whole separate person from us, but she does inherit some of our qualities."

"Like a human child..." Jack murmured. Arcee nodded.

"Yeah, that would be accurate. We can't control her, not really, at least. She'll probably wander around for awhile on her own, then once she's tired enough we can defuse."

A minute of silence, then Jack looked at Arcee.

"Why's the fusion a girl?"

An amused grin quirked at Arcee's lips.

"Because I'm bigger than you are. Why? Have an issue with that?"

Jack shrugged.

"No. I mean, she's technically her own person, so why would I care?"

Arcee laughed.

"Well, that's a good way to see it. You know..." She turned to Jack, moving closer. "This could actually be a very good thing."

Jack frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, fusion can be a very...intimate thing."

Jack suddenly felt nervous, and shuffled back with each step the femme took (because frag, she looked downright predatory right now).

"H-how so?"

Arcee grinned slightly, the teen's nervousness rather endearing to her.

"Well, emotions can be shared."

Jack gasped, stumbling slightly when an overwhelming sense of joy, excitement, mischievousness and arousal flooded his senses for a brief moment.

"U-Uh-"

"And the environment can be changed with a single thought, once you have enough practice.

Jack yelped when he backed into a wall and- wait, had the room gotten smaller?

Arcee grinned, face now mere inches from his.

"Intimacy while fused together can be the best thing in the world, some would say."

Jack's voice became lost in this throat as the femme's lip plates brushed along his jaw, making Jack's heart jump.

"Well, what do you say, partner?" Arcee asked, voice a low murmur. "Feel like giving this idea a test drive?"

Jack tried to make sense of all this. His mother, she would tell him that this was wrong, that he should be focused on school and work, not trying to have a relationship with Arcee and-

Arcee had by now pushed up his shirt, and Jack groaned as the femme's glossa ran over the metal on his chest.

That helped him make his decision very quickly.

It wasn't like they were going anywhere any time soon after all.

Arcee smirked as hands grabbed her by the hips.

Looked like Jack was going to take her up on that test drive offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, this is a christmas gift fic for my friend Rian! It might seem a little rushed, but what can ya do? I had to fit lots of ideas into about two-thousand words XD**

 **Either way, I hope everyone likes it!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Frag it all, Jack had to have the worst luck in the world!

The recon was meant to be easy. An old, empty mine that just needed a once-over, it was an in and out job!

But Miko being- well, _Miko_ , had decided to make everything far more complicated.

And now Jack, separated from Arcee, Miko and Bulkhead, was stuck trying to find his friends as well as a way out. As he searched, worried thoughts weighed heavily on his mind and the metal on his chest felt that much heavier. It was right about now that Jack wished he was a lot better at fusing with Arcee quickly. If he was, then they could've fused in time and managed to stay together during the chaos that had happened.

Yet, as Optimus had explained, if the Decepticons realized there was a Fusion Component on Earth, Jack would be targeted and likely kidnapped. So any and all fusions had to be out of the sight of Decepticons, and considering Megatron and Starscream both were here?

...Yeah. No fusion allowed.

Besides, he was still practicing, there was no chance he and Arcee could've fused in time anyway. So, he was stuck roaming the tunnels on his own.

And he really wished it had stayed that way.

"Arcee!" Jack called, looking around. "Miko? Bulkhead!"

Jack sighed as, again, his calls went unanswered. Well, it looked like he'd have to keep going. He really hoped he wasn't going in circle...

A metal clang suddenly echoed through the tunnel, making Jack jump slightly in surprise. Hope lit up the teen's face as he ran towards the noise.

"Arcee? Arcee, is that-"

Jack froze when he found himself staring up at, not a pair of blue optics, but a pair of optics that were _blood red_.

By now, as he stared up at the surprise face of Starscream, Jack couldn't help but think that he sure had some horrible luck.

For a long minute, the human and Decepticon stared at one another, neither seeming to know what to do. Jack, though, finally managed to gather his wits and attempted to bolt. This seemed to break Starscream from his stunned silence, and the mech grinned deviously, his servo snapping forward. Jack struggled, yelling angrily as he was held up at optic level.

"Ah, it seems the Autobots misplaced one of their little _pets_." Starscream taunted, smirk widening as the teen glared at him. "Don't those foolish 'bots know not to let tiny fleshies roam around without a leash?"

"Fragger!" Jack spat. "At least the 'bots know better than to walk around with stiletto heels all the time!"

Starscream's grin fell into a scowl, and he slightly shook the boy. Jack's mind went reeling for a moment from the action, and he grabbed at his head in a feeble attempt to keep the world from spinning.

"You shouldn't attempt to scorn the one who holds your life in their servos, fleshie." Starscream stated slowly, voice low and optics narrowed. Jack glared back at him.

"Try killing me and you'll have the Autobots hunting you down. If you can't even face Megatron, what hope do you have against Optimus Prime?"

Starscream's resolve seemed to falter for a moment, but quickly restored itself, and the Seeker sneered.

"As if that pitiful Prime could ever compare to the wrath of Megatron."

The teen in his servo didn't reply, only glaring. Starscream smirked slightly to himself. Perhaps with this pitiful Autobot pet, Megatron would forgive him and decide to not offline him.

Jack yelped as he was turned upsidedown, the Seeker 'con inspecting him.

"H-hey!"

"I still do not understand why the pathetic Autobots would keep such a tiny insect around. You're all squishy and-..."

Jack was confused when Starscream suddenly fell silent, optics wide. Jack frowned slightly. What was wrong?

It took the teen a moment to realize that being dangled upsidedown had left his shirt fallen up to under his arms, and the metal on his chest that marked him a Fusion Component was now in view.

Scrap.

Jack really had some awful luck.

As the Seeker stared, gaping, at the metal on Jack's chest. Jack himself was fighting down nausea as all his blood began going to his head. This was really not an ideal situation for Jack, and right about now he was hoping for Arcee to come along and save him. But of course, she didn't come.

It took a moment longer for the Seeker to regain his senses, and when he did, he sputtered slightly before managing to speak.

"You...You're a _Fusion Component_?! How did the Autobots manage to get their servos on a Component?!"

Jack scowled, squirming slightly.

"Y'know, the least you could do is not talk like I'm not here." He spat, trying to shove his shirt back down.

Starscream raised a metal brow and gave the teen a light shake in return for his retaliation, sending the boy's mind reeling momentarily. Starscream smirked slightly.

"At least you have some fire in you, hm? Megatron will surely be pleased if I bring you to him, he will no doubt forgive me."

Jack glared.

"I'm not some sort of present!" He retorted. "And if you think I'd fuse with any of you Decepticreeps, then you're an idiot!"

Starscream frowned, optics narrowing.

"Resistance won't do you any good, Component-"

"Don't call me that!" Jack protested. "My name's Jack, not 'Component'!"

The Seeker regarded Jack with a curious look. Such an odd child...

Shrugging this off, Starscream turned, Jack clutched tightly in his servo. While the teen squirmed and struggled to get free, Starscream continued his search for Megatron, all the while his processor wondering how to force the young Component to fuse with himself or one of the other Decepticons.

* * *

Megatron was at the end of his rope. First Starscream had been a fool yet again, then there was this fragging cave-in, and now? Now the Seeker was presenting him with a tiny, insignificant insect of a human as if he was a prize?!

Starscream winced as Megatron straightened to his full, imposing height.

"You are an insolent _fool_ , Starscream."

The Seeker flinched away, as though he'd physically been struck.

"B-But my l-lor-!"

"You think bringing me this tiny insect is worth any amount of forgiveness?!"

"B-But it isn't-!"

A heavy servo smacked across the Seeker's face, sending him reeling. Jack yelped, trying to brace his hands on one of the digits wrapped around his middle and hoping he wouldn't get crushed by accident. Starscream cowered away, holding Jack out before him like a shield.

"H-he is not a human, master! He is a Fusion Component!"

Megatron, who had been about to swing at the Seeker once again, froze. Starscream continued to cower while Megatron stared, taken aback, and Jack glared defiantly at the giant silver mech before him.

For a long moment, Megatron processed what his second-in-command had said. A Fusion Component? No, that couldn't be right, the Component race had died out vorns ago, there were none left. But even Starscream wasn't so stupid as to make such bold claims as this...

Starscream winced when Megatron reached forward, but was relieved when the mech didn't attack him but instead snatched up Jack. The teen scowled, struggling half-heartedly as the giant 'con examined him. Jack yelped, cheeks flaring red when his shirt was pushed up.

"H-hey!"

He was ignored as Megatron examined the smooth metal that melded into the teen's skin. That was definitely not a human characteristic...

"Amazing..."

Jack managed to shove his shirt back down, glaring.

"I'm not going to fuse with you. Neither of you."

Megatron raised a brow, looking amused.

"Is that so?"

Jack nodded once.

"Yeah."

A wicked grin curled at the mech's lip plates.

"Oh, I'm sure I can change your mind."

Jack felt a shudder race up his spine at that, and fear mingled with anger in his chest. He began to panic when he felt something akin to static crackle around the metal in his chest. No, no this couldn't be happening! There was no way he was fusing with Megatron! That was only possible when his emotions matched another's, or...

Anger. The anger building inside him, it was akin to the rage Megatron always showed.

The last thing Jack registered was blinding anger...then nothing.

* * *

Arcee couldn't help but feel worried. So far, she had managed to find Bulkhead and Miko, but they hadn't yet found Jack. A million thoughts were running through Arcee's processor, all about Jack. What if he'd been hurt? Or killed? What if Megatron found him and forced him to fuse with him?

"Still no reply from base." Bulkhead sighed, having yet again failed to contact Autobot HQ. "Maybe we should-"

"We're not leaving until we've found Jack." Arcee cut him off, sending him a look. The mech sighed, nodding.

"Yeah. Alright." He carefully scooped up Miko. "C'mon, let's get you in my subspace, it'll be safer there for you."

Miko hesitantly nodded, shifting in the mech's servo-

The cave began to tremble suddenly with...Footsteps?

Arcee and Bulkhead took fighting stances, ready for a battle. The footsteps came closer and closer...

Then a figure stepped into the dim light.

It looked like Megatron, yet unlike him at the same time. The mech was tall, but not as muscular as the terrifying 'con. Silver plates covered the lean form, bits of skin peeking between the cracks of the plates. The mech's helm was spiky, and his optics a dark purple (though not at bright as the purple of dark energon).

Arcee felt a cross between shock and horror.

"J...Jack?"

The tall mech turned dark optics onto the femme, inspecting her for a long moment. There was no wicked grin on his face like Megatron usually had, but there was no calm smile like Jack would wear upon his face. Arcee slowly approached.

"J...Jack? Partner?"

The fusion frowned, shuffling back a step unsurely. He opened his mouth-

"Master!"

Everyone jumped, looking down the side tunnel that the fusion had come from. Starscream ran out, looking both confused and frantic. He froze when he saw the Autobots.

"...Scrap."

Bulkhead immediately turned his blaster onto the Seeker, while Arcee kept an optic on the fusion.

"How did I know you had something to do with this, 'Screamer." Arcee muttered. The Seeker scowled.

"My designation is Starscream, you pathetic-!"

A silver servo smacked the Seeker upside the helm, making him yelp.

The fusion was glaring at Starscream. It was hard to tell if the mech had attacked the Seeker out of anger, which would be from Megatron, or if it was because he had been about to insult Arcee, in which case it would have been more an action of Jack's. Right now, it seemed as though it was a coin-toss as to who had control, though the fusion was eerily calm. It was very possible that Jack's calm nature was somehow balancing out Megatron's chaotic personality...

Well, no doubt no one had expected a fusion that included Megatron would be like this. It explained Starscream's confusion when he'd first come running in after the fusion.

By now, the lean fusion was inspecting Arcee once more with a somewhat faint expression of recognition. Arcee smiled half-sparkedly, hoping that maybe Jack could manage to gain control and force himself and Megatron apart.

"Hey." Arcee greeted softly, trying to keep her voice calm. The lithe mech tilted his helm, seeming unsure of whether he liked or disliked the femme. Arcee continued to smile. "It's okay. I know, being a new fusion, this is all probably really confusing and maybe scary..."

Arcee reached forward, only for the fusion to latch onto her servo with a crushing grip, purple optics half-heartedly glaring at her. Arcee didn't retaliate though. If she treated this mech like she treated Jack, then surely Jack would be able to regain his senses and split from Megatron.

"You see, part of you is my friend, Jack. And I...I need him back."

"Foolish Autobot, cease your rambling at on-" Starscream began, though he quickly backed down when Bulkhead charged his blaster. The fusion glanced fleetingly at the Seeker before turning his gaze back to Arcee. The femme continued to smile.

"You don't have to be scared, I promise." She soothed. "Just...Close your optics..." The fusion hesitated, then did as told, optics shuttering closed. Arcee reached forward, gently touching the fusion's cheek. This wasn't Megatron, this was her partner she was talking to, Jack's half. "And let go..."

There was a breathless moment in which nothing happened, and Arcee worried that it hadn't worked-

The fusion's form suddenly shifted, skin vanishing and metal thickening. Catching sight of a small, human form falling from the fusion's chassis, Arcee's servo snapped forward. She let out a cry of success as she felt her digits close around the unconscious form of Jack, and she whipped around, holding Jack to her chestplates.

"Run!"

Bulkhead didn't dare question her, and immediately turned and bolted, Arcee on his heels. Behind them in the cave, Starscream was trying to help Megatron to his pedes.

Megatron shoved the Seeker away, obviously displeased with this turn of events. Not only had the fusion been a failure (at least in his optics), but somehow the boy had managed to separate from him! He was supposed to be the one in control! Not the pathetic child!

As the warlord stood and charged towards the retreating Autobots, Arcee turned and shot at the junction between the tunnel and the cave. An angry roar left Megatron as he tried to make it through the crumbling tunnel entrance-

Boulders slammed down, cutting off the Decepticon leader from the Autobots and their two young friends.

Arcee and Bulkhead didn't dare stop running until they found a way out of the collapsing caves. Jack was semi-conscious, though he was hardly aware, if at all. Dark, blue-grey eyes blinked blearily up at Arcee, and the femme managed a smile.

"It's alright, partner." She told him, sounding confident. "I've got you, you're going to be okay."

The teen opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came. Arcee winced, shaking her helm.

"Don't try to talk, Jack. You just went through one frag of a fusion. Just rest, alright? We're going to et you to Ratchet, he'll make sure you're okay."

Jack frowned slightly, seeming dissatisfied with being too exhausted to move, but he didn't try to argue.

As they left the horrible mines, Arcee felt a looming sense of trepidation.

The Decepticons knew there was a Fusion Component on Earth now. And that couldn't be a good thing.

Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So, Rian helped me out with this chap! Yay!**

 **Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews everyone! I appreciate them all!**

 **So in this chapter, it talks about forced fusion! The approach Rian and I took was that a forced fusion, for a component, is violating and horrible, almost like sexual assault but without the sexual part XP**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack wrapped his arms around his legs, head buried into his knees as images of a dark room burned in his mind, consisting of sharp, twisted metal that dug into his skin painfully when he tried to stand and failed. A pressure laid on his body, restricting his movement and forcing him deeper into the rusted metal. A pair of red optics stared out from a short distance, triumph burning in their gaze. He tried to speak, but his voice failed him. Metal snaked over him like vines, trapping him in a thorny grip.

He wanted to escape, he felt horrible, like he was nothing more than an object or some sort of pet. He felt like his mind was being violated, and he didn't like it at all!

Resistance proved to be too difficult, as he soon discovered that it was Megatron who held control of the inner space, and thus control of the being that they had created and the mental 'room' they were in. Fear for Arcee spread in his mind as the thought of Megatron finding her in the tunnels pelted him relentlessly. The last thing he wanted was to come back to the physical world with Megatron's sword in the femme's spark.

And the entire time he was captive in that horrible, dark, cold place, Megatron had mocked him for his weakness, for succumbing to his anger and being tricked into fusion with him. The cruel, teasing taunts of how when he took him to the Nemisis, Jack would make a good pet-

"Jack?"

The teen jumped in surprise, looking up as he was pulled from his thoughts, and he managed a small smile.

"Hey 'Cee." He greeted quietly.

The femme frowned as she changed form and knelt down inside the garage. Jack looked ragged, dark shadows under his eyes indicating a lack of sleep. Something was bothering him.

"Are you okay?"

"I've been better." He admitted, leaning back against the wall now.

Arcee looked concerned, brow furrowed as she leaned a bit closer.

"What's wrong?"

Jack shook his head, grimacing.

"It's nothing, I'll be okay."

"Now I don't like the sound of that." She said, raising her brow at his sulky behavior. "You know you can tell me anything Jack."

"I'll be okay." Jack assured.

Arcee sat beside him, gently nudging him.

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

The young human hesitated for a moment, then sighed.

"It's...it's about what happened with Megatron, okay?" He finally said, eyes cast downward, unwilling to look at Arcee as shame filled him. "It's been bothering me a lot." Arcee's face fell at the admission.

"Oh. I...I can understand that. They say that when a Component is forced to fuse, it feels like..."

"Like they're being used? Like your inner-most thoughts and emotions and your entire self is violated?" Jack muttered. "Yeah. Take your pick."

"I didn't mean to say it like that-" She said.

Jack sighed, shaking his head and suddenly looking weary.

"I know. I'm just...coping. That's all."

"Well...if you need some alone time, why not fuse with me?" She asked. "We could talk about everything and no one will overhear us."

Jack's reaction was...not what she expected.

The teen froze, panic flashing across his face and he quickly stood, backpedaling.

"N-no, that's a-alright."

"Jack?" Arcee asked, unable to miss the unmistakable fear on his face.

The teen flinched slightly, quickly turning to the door.

"I-I think I'll go check on mom."

"Wait-!"

Jack didn't stop to listen, quickly entering the house. Inside, Jack rested his back against the door, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't help it- the very idea of fusion had him reeling in fear, terrified that he would be abused again. He knew Arcee would never do that to him, but the memories of his experience with Megatron was still too fresh in his mind. He just...he really hoped Arcee would understand his hesitance, and she hopefully wouldn't get mad at him.

Jack straightened up with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. He listened to try and pinpoint where his mom was...

And heard a male voice?

The voice was muffled at first, unable make the words out from down the hallway, emanating from his mother's bedroom. Oh god, had someone broken into their home?! Was his mother alright?!

He nearly broke into run from the panic bursting inside of him, only just managing to stop himself. If there was an intruder then they could have a gun, and the last thing Jack wanted was to spook him into pulling the trigger. And so, he took a deep breath, and peeked into the room, making no sound as the door cracked open. In it, he saw a woman sitting on a bed, speaking in a soft, hushed tone while the man went back and forth in great agitation if the trembling of his hands were indication.

"We can't let him be involved with the Autobots or Decepticons!" He said to her, throwing his hands down.

"Jack is old enough to make his own choices, dear."

"He's only sixteen! That's barely old enough to know his own mind!"

"He's old enough to know what he wants."

The woman looked so very familiar to Jack. She was shorter than his mom, but had his mother's face...except for the smaller nose and green eyes. Her hair was longer, straighter than he could ever remember his mothers being.

"No, he is not!" The man argued, running his fingers through jet black hair, which was so similar to his own. "He's only a baby June."

Jack felt his breath hitch in his throat. June? But this woman couldn't have been his mother!

"Perhaps by your standards, but by a human's he's nearly an adult." The woman replied in a steady, calm voice, taking hold of the man's hand. The man sighed frustratedly, sitting beside her.

"I just...this wasn't supposed to happen. Jack wasn't supposed to know what he was..."

"He was bound to find out one day. We should have told him ourselves a long time ago."

"We were trying to find the right way to do it!"

The woman sighed.

"I know. Honey, we can talk about it tonight, but right now we need to fuse back together before Jack comes back inside. If he see's us like this, then he'll panic. He doesn't know that the other 'June' is a fusion, and I don't think he's ready to kno-"

She then froze, eyes falling on Jack, whose breath hitched in his chest as quickly shut the door behind him. He ran down the hall, more afraid and confused than ever before. He could hear two voices calling after him the man and woman, his real _mom and dad_ , who apparently were the June that Jack knew when _fused_ \- this had to be a dream! Some weird, confusing dream!

He didn't stop running until he reached the garage.

"Arcee! Let's go to the base!"

The femme jolted up, banging her head onto the ceiling with a resounding clang that had her rubbing the little dent it left. Jack winced.

"S-sorry, didn't mean to scare you..."

"What's wrong with you?" She huffed, irritable now. "First you run out on me, then come back in here screaming to go out!"

Jack sent her a begging look.

"Arcee... _please_..."

"Uh...alright...?" She replied, bewildered by his behavior.

The femme changed into her alt, and Jack quickly climbed on. As they drive off, Arcee could've sworn she heard yelling...

* * *

Jack sighed as he wandered the Autobot base aimlessly. He didn't know what to do- how could he, after seeing the pair of 'strangers' in his house?

The woman was physically different from his mother, but very different at the same time, while the man had her hair, her eyes the protectiveness that she had always displayed whenever she had been concerned or worried over him...So that meant the his 'mother' was actually two people, a fusion-

The teen jumped when he heard voices in the other room. Bulkhead and Wheeljack, he mused. And Bee, he added mentally, as he heard some beeping and chirping.

"So the kid's really a component?" Wheeljack asked, sounding mildly impressed by the fact.

"Yeah. He an' 'Cee fuse all the time." Bulkhead replied. "I think they're kinda a thing now."

'Bee bleeped enthusiastically, nodding his head. Wheeljack chuckled.

"So it's the femme and the component huh?" He smirked wryly. "The girls always got to be the ones to fuse with Components, didn't they?"

A chuckle from Bulkhead.

"Well, the two of them are pretty close, it's not that weird really."

"Nah, but I mean I wish I had one sometimes. Could of used the company through deep space."

Jack frowned. 'Had one' made it sound like Components were objects. He knew that wasn't what he meant, but still...

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Bulkhead sighed wistfully. "Fusing might make me a little smarter, y'know? I'm not sharpest blade here."

"Maybe it'd make you less clumsy too." Wheeljack laughed.

'Bee giggled while Bulkhead grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, well..."

Jack was considering going in to say hi when the conversation took a turn.

"Maybe next time the kid comes over to the base, we can try fusing with him ourselves."

Bulkhead and Bee shared a hesitant look at this.

"Uh...I don't think Optimus would like it if-"

"Prime doesn't have to know! We could get the kid alone and convince him to fuse with each of us!"

"I don't know Jackie..." Bulkhead said, sounding unconvinced. "Jack's been a bit down since Megatron forced him into a fusion, and I don't think he'd appreciate us asking."

"Well if he says no, we do it anyway! Once a Component gets through with a fusion, they're too tired to go talk to anyone about it anyway, so no one'll ever know!"

Bulkhead stared at his friend, at a loss at his friend's callous words. After regaining himself, the green wrecker took a step forward, pointing at the his friend.

"Hey now, listen here Jackie-"

"Aw c'mon, you know I'm right!"

"No you're not! What you're talkin' about is _forcing_ the kid to do something against his will!"

"He'll get over it!"

"What's wrong with you, Wheeljack?!"

"What do you mean? It's not like it'll hurt him!"

"You don't know that, and I'm not gonna put the kid through that! Not after all he's done for all of us! After all the times he's chased after Miko to keep her safe, Jack deserves way better than that, than anyone forcing him to fuse with them!"

Wheeljack groaned, helm lolling back in exasperation.

"Ah c'mon, don't be such a boring slagger! I mean fusion would do wonders for any one of us! 'Bee could maybe even talk!"

At that, the youngest Autobot perked up a little, a small light of hope shining in his optics. Bulkhead gave the young mech a look.

"Don't listen to him, 'Bee."

"Think about it!" Wheeljack continued on. "Wouldn't you like to speak with an actual voice again? You could talk to the humans!"

'Bee chirped uncertainly.

"C'mon, I'm sure the kid won't mind!"

"'Jackie, if Optimus hears you talking like this..."

"The boss doesn't need to know." Wheeljack groaned, rolling his shoulders in a shrug.

Jack felt his heart sink. Would the bots really...?

Jack quickly ran, going to the safest place he could think of: Optimus' quarters. No one ever entered the room, bar Optimus of course, and thus there was no better place for him to hide while the big bot was out on a mission. Jack had to choke down the lump in his throat as he hurried for safety.

The whole world was going mad, it seemed like.

* * *

Optimus was relieved to finally reach his quarters. He was long overdue for some rest.

Today had been grueling: assaulted by Vehicons, fending off Airachnid and failing to secure the energon mine, things could not have gone worse.

But now he was home, and more than happy to relax for now-

There was a small sound that had Optimus raising his blaster out of instinct. Had the base been discovered and invaded?!

"W-woah!"

At the voice, Optimus recognized the intruder and quickly deactivated his blaster.

Because there, hiding behind a stack of datapads, was _Jack_.

"I-I'm sorry!" Jack said immediately, removing himself from his hiding place. "I know I'm not supposed to be in here, but I needed some time alone-"

"Jack, please, calm yourself." Optimus soothed. "It is alright."

Jack shook his head feverently.

"N-no, it's okay, I'll go ahead and get out of your way. I shouldn't have been in here to begin with."

Optimus gently scooped the teen up in a servo.

"It is fine, Jack. I know you would not come in here on a whim. Is something wrong?"

Jack didn't reply, only averting his gaze. Optimus frowned, worried.

"Jack..?"

"I...can I stay in here until Wheeljack goes out on patrol?"

Optimus regarded Jack with a curious look.

"Has something happened between the two of you?" Jack shrugged, hugging himself slightly as he again looked away. Optimus frowned. "Jackson, I need to know the truth. What happened?" Jack fidgeted for a moment or two, then sighed.

"I...overheard Wheeljack talking about making me fuse with him."

Optimus' brow furrowed.

"'Making' you fuse..?"

Jack nodded, eyes still averted.

"Yeah. He said he was going to ask if I would fuse with him, and even if I said no, he'd make me fuse with him anyways."

A blank expression crossed the Prime's face. Jack felt nervous as there was a long moment of silence. He then jumped slightly when the mech spoke with an oddly quiet voice.

"You are certain he said this?"

Jack nodded hesitantly.

"Y-yeah. He was trying to convince Bulkhead and Bumblebee to do it too." The teen squirmed a bit more, uncomfortable. "I...so I hid in here. I figured this was the safest place."

Optimus nodded, turning suddenly to the door.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, slightly alarmed when Optimus started moving without warning.

"To speak with Wheeljack."

Jack began to panic.

"What?! N-no!"

"Jack-"

"If he finds out I overheard and he gets in trouble with you, _I'll_ be the one he goes after! He'll make me fuse with him!"

"I will allow no such thing." Optimus replied sternly.

"B-but..."

"I'll take care of this."

Jack looked unsure. He was afraid...but he trusted Optimus. And so, he sat in the Prime's hand, trying to keep himself calm.

All too soon they came into the room. Upon seeing Wheeljack speaking with Bulkhead, Jack pressed against Optimus' metal fingers to make himself less noticeable. The Prime gently ran a digit over the teen's raven hair.

"Do you wish to stay within my subspace while I speak to Wheeljack?" Optimus offered quietly.

"I..." He said, sounding unsure, but wanting to say yes. "I-if you don't mind..."

Optimus nodded, gently placing the boy within the confines of his warm subspace. Once sure the boy was safe and secure, the Prime turned his sights on the white, blue and red wrecker.

"Wheeljack," Optimus said as he strode forward. "There is something urgent which I must discuss with you."

Wheeljack straightened, blinking slightly in surprise.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"It concerns Jackson." Optimus replied, optics narrowing. "I believe you were discussing him earlier?"

The mech looked taken aback.

"Huh? The Component?"

"His _name_ is _Jackson_ , and you would do well to remember it. I will not tolerate our friend and ally being referred to as an object, nor will I allow any of you to take away his freedoms. That includes forced fusions."

The wrecker winced, obviously realizing he'd been caught red-handed.

"Look, I was just kidding around, I didn't mean anything by it!" The mech turned to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "I was kidding around! Right guys?"

Bumblebee warbled nervously while Bulkhead looked uncomfortable.

"I dunno, 'Jackie. Ya sounded pretty serious..."

"C'mon Bulkhead, back me up! You know me better than anyone!"

Optimus frowned deeply.

"Wheeljack, you frightened Jackson gravely. I am a well-tempered mech, but when I find a child hiding in my quarters, _terrified_ , my temper is very much likely to...get the better of me."

The darkened tone made the wrecker wince.

"But I wasn't even serious! It was just a joke!"

"Well Jackson obviously didn't see it as such."

"Oh c'mon! It's not like none of us haven't thought about it!" He looked around, hoping for some support. "Right? Everyone here has to have thought of making the kid fuse with them at least once!"

"None of us would _force_ him to do so, as Megatron had!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"It certainly sounds like it."

"I-"

Optimus fixed the wrecker with a look that could've frightened even _Megatron_.

"If I _ever_ hear you speak of forcing Jack to fuse with you again, I can promise there will be severe repercussions. Am I understood?"

"...Yes sir. Understood."

Optimus' optics narrowed as he tried to detect any hint of a lie. But he couldn't see anything and Wheeljack was a dreadfully easy mech to read given that he never hid anything. Though he couldn't detect a lie from Wheeljack, he knew better than to leave the much completely unchecked.

"Very well. And, from now on, you are to keep your distance from Jack."

The wrecker scowled, but nodded.

"Fine."

"Bulkhead, ensure that he follows orders."

The green mech nodded.

"Got it boss bot."

Satisfied, Optimus nodded, going back down the hall that he had entered from. Jack, having heard everything from even inside the warm confines of the Prime's subspace, felt relieved and was severely thankful that it was over and done with. A part of him, though, still worried that Wheeljack would actually try to corner him later, to force him to fuse...

The teen jumped when Optimus reached in and carefully scooped him out, but managed to offer a hesitant smile.

"Th-thanks, Optimus."

"No one under my command is going to be threatened by their comrades." The Prime replied firmly.

Jack nodded in understanding, smile becoming earnest.

"I know, but I still appreciate you standing up for me like that."

Optimus gently smiled, petting the teen's head.

"It is no trouble at all Jackson." He said. "Would you like to stay here in the meanwhile?" At the teens eager nod, he put in, "Very well. I only ask that you do not disturb the datapads or my belongings." He said, gesturing over to the pile where Jack had hidden earlier.

Jack sent the large being a dubious look.

"Considering my size, I don't think I could 'disturb' them if I tried."

Optimus chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I do believe you're right."

Jack offered a playful scowl, though was soon smiling again.

For the first time in awhile, he felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rian Moeru: Hello! Another chapter here, and I have to say, I'm so very happy *.* Toa indulges me!**

 **Also, speaking of this fic, I thought of something that made me laugh hard just at the thought of it. I was going through my head, wondering what Jack would look like when fused with the bots/cons when I came to what a Jack and Knockout fusion would create, and the idea that hit me instantly was Mettaton from Undertale. Don't know why, but I find it really funny XD I wonder if anyone would like it if we actually did that? Hm...**

 **Toaxabineh: Yeah...So what started as a oneshot gift fic has turned into a side fic that both Rian and I work on -_-" lol XD Anyways, here's a new chap!**

 **Disclaimer's on prof.!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To say everyone was surprised when a full grown fusion component hurried into base with a human woman at his side was an understatement. As the man and woman passed through to the hallway nearby, most of the bots were gaping. They had heard that June turned out to be a fusion, but to see it with their own optics...

The pair was a sight to see, each retaining traits that they knew belonged to the fusion of the pair, while also maintaining differences themselves. It was easy to tell that Jack had inherited their physical traits, rather than the sole being they made. They all watched as the two went down the corridor to the left, heading for Optimus's quarters, where the Prime had told them that Jack was hiding over a private call.

"Where is he?" The man, Caden, demanded of Optimus angrily. He would not take lightly to anyone hiding his son from him and neither would June.

The Prime didn't seem off put, gesturing to the door beside him.

"He is hiding behind a stack of holopads. He seems to find it a location where he feels secure and content." Optimus quickly added before they could enter the room. "I suggest you take things slowly, he is in a...delicate state."

"I understand that we have made a mistake concerning our relationship with Jack, but it is not reason enough for him to hide from us." June answered, worried for her only child.

"He has been having a difficult time since Megatron forced him into a fusion with him. This unexpected surprise has him...rattled."

Caden's dark eyes narrowed sharply at the mention of the forced fusion. He'd hated hearing that it had happened the first time around, and this was no different.

"Why were you not there to protect him?" He nearly shouted. "You are a Prime! It's your job to protect those weaker than yourself!"

Optimus grimaced.

"I was not on the mission. The cave-in had also cut off communications, so I was unaware. I wish I had been able to do something."

The three occupants of the hall gave a start when the doors to the next room slid open a gap and Jack peeked out.

"Optimus? Who-"

His eyes fell on Caden and June.

There was a long silence...

Then the door quickly shut.

A flash of pain lit up Caden's face as he hurried forward, the door sliding open at his presence. The man slipped into the room, June on his heels.

"Jack, c'mon Jack, please just let us-" The teen's raven mop of hair disappeared behind a holopad stack. "Jack, please, just let us explain."

The teen didn't respond to his words, ducking even lower behind the towering stacks or organized data. How could he? This man, this woman, had lied to him his entire life. Just what was there for him to say?

"Jack, please-"

"I-I don't want to speak to you. Not right now."

"Then just listen, Jack, _please_."

Jack scowled from behind the holopads, pressing even further into the stack. He didn't want to hear their excuses, or whatever reasons that they had for lying to him all his life.

Caden grimaced, looking to June for help. The woman moved forward, sitting by the holopads.

"Jack, you need to at least give us a chance to explain. You're a smart boy, you know we had to have our reasons."

"I don't care!" He shouted at them angrily. "Families don't lie to each other like this, they don't keep secrets like this from their kids!"

"And what about when you didn't tell us about the Autobots?"

Jack winced.

"That...that's different."

"How?" June asked with a stubbornness that Jack often showed. "You risked your life to be with these Cybertronians everyday, and never told _us_. What would have happened if you had died on one of their missions? If you had been captured by the Deceptions? You understand why people keep secrets, Jack, don't act like you don't."

"It isn't the same!" Jack retorted. "I went through my entire childhood thinking I had no father! Wondering if _I_ was the reason he wasn't around!"

Caden winced at that, having the decency to look guilty at the words.

"The other June never said that your father left Jack, or any such thing." His mother replied softly. "And even if he had, it wouldn't have been because of you."

"Well I didn't know that! Like you said, you _never told me anything_!"

"Well now we are, but you have to be willing to listen-"

"And when have you ever listened to me?" Jack snapped. "Not _once_ since you were never around either! The only person around was your fusion!"

"Now Jack, that isn't fair-"

They were cut off by the sound of a soft, choked sob, immediately realizing that Jack was crying now. The sounds of sniffles and haggard breathing emanated from the stacks while the pair felt pangs in their chests.

"Jack..."

"T-the world just s-seems to be going mad t-today! F-first you guys, then Wheeljack talking about forced fusions! This world's going mad!"

"Waitwaitwait," Caden held up a hand. "Back it up a bit, Wheeljack _what_?"

Jack hiccuped softly, rubbing at his nose.

"W-wheeljack was talking to the others earlier...he was talking about -f-forcing me to fuse with him..."

Jack quickly added.

"He's a good guy, but he just...doesn't see components as people, so..."

A long silence...

"I'm gonna kill him."

Jack looked startled as Caden stalked towards the door. June stood, going after him.

"Caden-!"

Caden wouldn't hear any of it, shaking June's hand from his shoulder. Jack peeked out from the stacks nervously, face reddened from the tears, before moving out from holopads. He looked to Optimus.

"He...he can't actually hurt Wheeljack, can he?"

"I...do not know." Optimus said honestly, scooping the teen up now.

They quickly followed the Fusion Component down the corridor, more than a little concerned.

"H-hey! Come back!" Jack called after Caden, nervous that his father was going to cause trouble.

"Mr. Darby, there is no need to confront WheelJack." Optimus said calmly as he walked behind the component. "I have already spoken to him on Jack's behalf-"

"He was talking about forcing a _child_ , _my child_ , into a fusion! I'm not about to let anyone get away with that!"

"Violence will do no good, it will only serve to enhance the prejudice Wheeljack was raised with."

"Like hell!" Caden growled out. "No one treats my family like that!"

Jack became desperate. If Wheeljack got angry, he could carry out with his forced fusion idea!

" _Dad_!"

"Not now Jackson." Caden replied, moving forward with a vengeance, ignoring the words of his son.

Jack squirmed until Optimus was forced to set him down and he ran forward, grabbing his father's wrist.

"I said _stop_!"

The man paused, seeming surprised at the touch.

"How can you allow someone to speak about you like an object?" Caden demanded of him. "No one, not even a Prime, has the right to speak down to our kind like that."

"Because he just doesn't understand! There are people who are raised to see certain people a certain way, and he was one of them, it isn't his fault!"

"Isn't his fault-" Caden repeated disbelievingly, "It is his fault! Someone who has been in a war this long, fighting for the rights of others should know this by now!"

"And Optimus made sure he knew that what he thought and said was wrong! Look, I just...I want to go _home_. Ever since the forced fusion with Megatron, it seems like everything's gone to scrap...I just want to go home..."

"Jack..." June said softly, placing her hands on his shoulders, her expression saddened. She turned to Caden, a firm look in her eyes. "Darling, we're taking him home. Now."

"But-"

"Look at him, Caden, he's in no shape to see you try to beat the living scrap out of someone."

Caden glanced at Jack.

The teen was pale. Lack of sleep recently had created dark circles under the boy's eyes. He'd had a long couple of weeks.

"...Alright." He conceded reluctantly before looking up to Optimus. "But this isn't over."

The Prime only nodded grimly.

* * *

Jack sulked as he exited the car, having just arrived home. He was not looking forward to spending quality time with his parents, having only just recently learned his father's name and discovering what his mom actually looked like.

He wondered if he could get away with just going straight to bed...

But one look from his mom told him no as he was practically dragged into the house, parents hot on his heels.

"I...I think I'm gonna go to bed now, I-"

"We need to talk first." Caden cut in, placing a hand at the small of his back and guiding him into the living room.

Jack shook his head, steps faltering.

"I d-don't think-"

"This is important sweetie." Said June, taking a seat in the on the sofa, patting the empty space beside her to invite him to sit down. Jack instead took the armchair across from her, keeping a small bit of distance. She sighed softly, but smiled a little when Caden sat next to her, his hand laying on her lap. "I assume you want to know why we kept this hidden from you all these years?" She asked, Jack keeping his eyes locked onto the floor.

"I just want to go to bed." The teen mumbled quietly.

"Jack, we need to talk about this."

"No we _don't_."

Caden frowned.

"Jack-"

"Look, it doesn't matter." Jack stated sharply. "You guys were actually fused all along, you're both components. End of discussion."

"We are not both components." June clarified sharply. "Only you and Caden are. I am merely human."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, frustrated as he stood.

" _Fine_. _Whatever_." He stood. "Look, I just _don't care_ anymore, I want to go to bed."

Caden frowned, using a hand on the teen's shoulder to push him back into his seat.

"Jackson, we can't avoid this."

"What's there to talk about?" He replied angrily, pushing at the offending hand. "You lied to me my entire life."

"We did it to protect you!"

"From what?! You?!"

"We wanted to make sure you were ready!"

"Ready for being a freak?! Is that what you mean?!"

"What? No! Jack, we aren't freaks-"

"What else would you call this? It's...it's unnatural and weird!"

"It's perfectly natural for us, Jack!"

Jack scowled, jerking away from his father.

"I don't even know why you two would even _want_ to stay fused for so long."

"The same reason you and Arcee like to be fused for so long." June replied, a knowing smile twitching at her lips.

A blush crept onto Jack's cheeks, head shooting up.

"T-that's different! We're friends!" He replied instantly. "You two are my parents! You should have been in my life!"

"And we were, just...just in one body."

"So...so what? You're together all the time because you don't want to be apart?" Jack asked as June stood up to join Caden.

"You know how nice it is to be fused with someone. I'm assuming you do, at least, considering how many times I've seen you and Arcee fuse."

"Y-you saw that?!"

Caden chuckled slightly.

"It's hard not to see. Up until that incident in that cave-in, you two fused all the time."

Jack's brow furrowed, greatly embarrassed at what he thought had been such a tightly kept secret being so easily found out by his parents. A hand touched his cheek softly, and he looked up to see his mother staring at him with a soft, loving expression.

"Honey, it's nothing to be ashamed of." She assured, stroking his cheek. "We never wanted you to feel alone or unloved. That couldn't be further from the truth." She said, though Jack still felt some what embarrassed- because really, he and Arcee fused maybe a bit too much, he thought, as his father wrapped an arm around June's waist, smiling at her dotingly and snapped him out of his stupor.

"You know...You don't look a day older, even after sixteen years." He said, causing Jack to feel nauseous in his stomach.

"And _this_ is where I go to bed." He groaned, quickly retreating.

June merely laughed, leaning against her husband with a peaceful look on he face. Jack couldn't help but peek slightly from the corner when bright light began to emanate from the pair, their bodies whiting out and mixing. This was what it looked like when he fused...?

And then there stood the June that Jack was used to.

This was so weird...


	5. Chapter 5

**Rian: Yay, new chapter! Hopefully this will answer some of the questions that** Darklion0296 **had, and make up for the lack up updates in the past few months, since this chapter is longer than normal! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **And, on a side note, I'd like to say how much I really, really hate summer -_- I can't stand this heat! DX**

 **Toaxabineh: *Places icepack on Rian* Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer on prof.!**

* * *

Jack sat awkwardly at the table, across from his 'mom', the fusion June. She had a soft, gentle glow about her as they ate their simple meal. Jack, for his part, managed to suppress the urge to leave the room when June smiled at him, feeling greatly unnerved with the idea that she was a fusion, both his mom and dad essentially. Could they see him through her eyes right now? What were they thinking? Jack quickly averted his gaze when she...or they looked up at him, distracting himself by poking at his food with his fork.

"Are you going to the base after school tomorrow?" She asked quietly, giving him a knowing look. At his hesitant nod, the corners of her lips turned down in a slight frown, before she managed to force a smile, for his sake. "I see. Be careful, alright sweetie?" Jack nodded again, still avoiding her eyes. "Do you want me to pack a lunch for you, or would you rather buy school lunch today?" She asked, pressing for a conversation. Jack shrugged, taking another bite of his dinner. Somehow it just seemed...too _weird_ now, knowing who he was talking to.

"Won't you at least talk to me?" June said, sighing wearily.

Jack paused.

"I...just don't feel good today."

"I see..." She said, though didn't believe his words. Unconsciously, she ran a hand over her leg, without Jack knowing. Feeling self-conscious, she wondered if her form was what was making him uncomfortable- that he would prefer to be with his true parents. "I..." She started, casting her eyes down. "Would you prefer to see Caden and June individually?"

Jack winced.

"N-no, that's okay."

"But you seem so unhappy..."

"It's just...it's have been really crazy, it feels like I can't breathe..." At this, June rose from her chair, and moved behind Jack, who stiffened lightly. Crossing her arms over his shoulders and her hands resting on Jacks chest, she quietly whispered,

"I love you Jack. _We_ love you." Said June, her voice full of motherly affection.

Jack blinked, taken aback. He then hesitantly touched her hands.

"I know. I love you guys too."

Smiling again, she kissed the top of his head.

"Don't ever forget that." She said, releasing Jack from her hug.

Jack only smiled, nodding.

* * *

"What do you mean it's too dangerous for me to come along?" Jack asked Optimus angrily. "Miko gets to go with Bulkhead, and Raf with Bumblebee!" The Prime grimaced, shaking his head at the youth.

"It is not safe for you, Jack. Now that Megatron is aware of your presence, any place with Decepticon could be potentially life threatening to you."

"But that's not fair! It's just as dangerous for Miko and Raf! Just because I'm...different doesn't mean I can't do the same as them!"

"I know, Jack. But we cannot risk you becoming fused to a Decepticon. The result would be catastrophic. The incident with Megatron could have ended in disaster if it weren't for Arcee bringing your personality into control."

"I won't be!" He shouted, becoming more and more irritated by this new rule. "Can't you trust me Optimus?"

"I trust you, Jack. It is the Decepticons who I do not."

"Fine." Jack answered irritably, lowering his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack only scowled.

"Hey, can't he fuse with one of us?" Bulhkhead asked, piquing the interest of both Jack and Optimus, and from across the room, unbeknownst to them, Wheeljack was watching them. Arcee perked up, shooting a glare at the mech. "That way he can't be kidnapped, right?"

"He's comfortable fusing with me." Arcee supplied before Wheeljack could put in his two cents.

"He always fuses with you though." Bulkhead said, crossing his arms. "Why not give me a chance?" He asked, only for Jack to winced, shuffling away from the Wrecker nervously. Arcee gestured pointedly.

" _That's_ why."

Bulkhead sighed dejectedly, slouching forward slightly.

"So, you up for this partner?" She asked with a wink, but looked at Optimus, wondering if the Prime would object.

Jack hesitantly nodded.

"Okay."

Optimus sighed.

"Very well. But at the first sign of trouble..."

"We'll pull a full retreat, don't worry." Arcee replied.

"As long as at that is understood." He said, nodding in approval.

Arcee smiled at Jack, gently scooping him up.

"You ready?" She asked, smiling gently down at him.

Jack smiled shakily.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Arcee held him to her chest, nothing but affection for the boy radiating off her form. Jack felt himself immediately melt in her hands, content as he heard the thrum of her spark. There was then a flash of light and the sound of shifting metal. And not nearly soon enough he found himself in the personal space within their fusion that they had created for themselves. He felt at ease, relaxing onto a large, squishy bed where Arcee joined him shortly after.

"Hey, you okay?"

Jack smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. Nervous, but...I'm okay.,

"You seem tense." She said softly, curling up on the bed with him, tangling her metal hands in his dark hair. "Maybe I can help you relax..."

"I just want to lay here. Watch what's going on." He replied with a soft smile, nodding towards the large window that showed what their fusion was seeing.

"We could do that too." She hummed, moving closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jack only laughed.

The two watched as their fusion went through the groundbridge.

"Have fun Jacey!" Miko said, the others shaking their heads at the name, eyeing the groundbridge portal with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't." Bulkhead said as he lifted her up, catching onto her little plan. "Not this time."

"Aw!"

* * *

They newly dubbed 'Jacey' held the scanner out before her with one of her four arms, two of the lower ones resting on her hips, and the last rubbing at her helm. Strange...there was a nearby source of energon, apparently on the surface. From the knowledge she obtained from Arcee, she knew that was a strange occurrence in and of itself.

It would move, then stop, then move again. Likely a Cybertronian... Possibly injured too, she thought to herself. Though she was superior in combat than Arcee, thanks to her more flexible, mobile form, she was nervous about engaging the enemy alone, and, as she soon felt that, her components were too. Regardless of that worry, however, she kept herself together, shaking off the fear. She wondered, though, if she should contact the other bots...

Her hand went to her helm, where it then hesitated. If she could prove that she was a valuable ally, perhaps Arcee and Jack would realize that they were much better together all the time, rather than separated. She liked it when they were together...they were so much happier that way. And of course, she couldn't exist without them being together. She smiled to herself, blushing lightly at the thought of the pair. To be together forever...it was such a wonderful concept. If she proved herself now, there was a chance it could happened, she thought as the signal moved closer and closer when someone spoke from dark woods.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Jacey stiffened, looking upward in the direction of the voice, seeing none other than the terror that was Airachnid. She quickly drew her blaster, feeling fear and anger rise up in her, from Arcee and Jack respectively.

"Stay _back_!" She demanded frantically, at a loss at what to do. She was being consumed by an intense hate and a paralyzing fear that kept her in place.

"A little anxious are we?" Airachnid asked, jumping to another tree, frightening Jacey as she struggled to keep her blaster on Airachnid. "And who are you? A new Autobot arrival? Though I've never seen a bot with four arms before."

"Well you don't know everything."

"Obviously," She chuckled, frowning slightly when the femmes body seemed pained for a moment, glowing brightly for a brief second before dying down, Jacey panting heavily.

"Let me handle it!" She shouted angrily, Arcee's anger and Jacks fear causing the bond between them, and thus her body, to grow unstable as they fought for control over her body. Airachnid raised a curious brow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked before realization dawned when she seemed to 'crack', before the plates reformed, the femme panting from the strain. "Ah, I see. Having trouble staying together are we?" She laughed, moving dangerously close to Jacey.

The fusion lifted their blaster to level with the Decepticon's helm.

"Stay back!"

"A little nervous, hm?" Airachnid taunted.

"Is this your irst time being fused?" She continued, seeing the femme shaking from what she assumed was fear. "You two must not make a very good pair if you're this unstable."

"This isn't my first time!" Jacey snapped. "They just really don't like you!"

Airachnid merely laughed at her, webbing shooting from her hand, which Jacey skillfully avoided, made all the more difficult as she could feel Jack and Arcee trying to separate, but stubbornly refused, staying together through sheer force of will.

"I can take you on." She said confidentially, firing off a few rounds of her blaster, smirking when one hit Airachnid in the shoulder. "You'll pay for what happened to Tailgate, and all the others you've killed." She said, courtesy of Arcee.

"Tailgate?" Airachnid parroted, confused. Realization then took hold. "So part of you is _Arcee_."

Jacey didn't respond, slashing at her with wrists-blades, countering Airchnids spidery arms with her own. Grasping multiple legs in three of her hands, she reared back the remaining limb, snapping it forward with incredible force into Airachnids face. A confident smirk lifted her lips, taking immense satisfaction at seeing the spider femme skidding across the ground, stopping only she smacked against the trunk of a large tree.

The Decepticon scowled.

"So that's how it's going to be, hm?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"You know, Lord Megatron would reward me greatly if I brought him a fusion component." Airachnid lifted her bladed Spideren legs. "So I'll just have to separate you."

"Go ahead and try." Jacey mocked, bringing her hands up.

"Try to keep up." She said, thrusting the bladed limp forward, nicking Jacey's face. Jacey returned in kind by slashing at the extended leg with two of her bladed forearms, lopping the leg off. She smirked, while Airachnid hissed angrily.

"You'll pay for that!" She shouted as the real fight began, both femmes sustaining a a good amount of damage, though Jacey was injured more gravely, distracted with trying to keep Arcee and Jack together which had allowed Airachnid to get the upper hand.

"Just a little longer..." She told herself, seeing the many cuts on Airachnids form. going to strike again-

And found a bladed spidery limb sticking through her chest and out her back.

It struck through her chest, just below the black component metal. She coughed, slouching forward onto the blade as Airachnid lifted the leg upward. There was a brief pause before a flash of light brightened the area, and Arcee and Jack tumbled apart.

Jack groaned as he smacked against the ground, unable to move an inch due to the violent separation, blacking out soon after. Arcee went to grab him when a blast of webbing plastered her arm down. She screamed in frustration, pulling furiously at the goop cover her hands. Trapped and too weak to put up a struggle, she could only watch as Airachnid lifted the young component from the ground, smiling malevolently.

"Well well, this is a surprise..."

"Leave him alone!"

"Sorry, but this boy is my ticket into Megatrons graces." She said, jumping away with the boy in hand.

"No! _JACK_!"

* * *

Breakdown didn't know what to think when he heard a young Fusion Component had been captured. Personally he didn't believe it- everyone knew that components had become extinct, not long after the war had starter. Why would anyone think that there would be one now? But still...it made him think back to the old days on Cybertron. His young component friend, Wireline...

He shook his head, shaking himself free of those memories. It did not good to dwell on the past.

With a sigh, he entered the medbay. He then froze when he saw it. There, strapped down to a table was a young component. Most of his clothing gone, the metal on his chest that marked him as a component was clear to see.

The boy was struggling weakly against his bonds, but his energy seemed to have been drained. He'd probably been grabbed right after Fusing with someone.

His breathing was heavy, eyes glassy, and his skin was soaked in sweat. Even the metal embedded in the boys chest seemed sickly, as it was a dull, flat black as opposed to it's normal glossy hue.

Breakdown felt his spark twist at the sight. For a moment, he could've sworn that the boy was Wireline... But alas, it was not, he thought glumly. The boys frame was too thin, his hair too dark to have been Wireline, not to mention far younger. But...the sight of the poor young component strapped down like he was an experiment...i sent a wave of guilt into him that he hadn't felt for any of his enemies in this long war. Perhaps it was nostalgia, or the memories Wireline that had surface, but a part of him knew that this was wrong and he didn't want to be a part of it.

"Breakdown? You alright?"

"Y-yeah." He stammered, caught unawares by Knockout.

The red plated mech grimaced.

"He reminds you of Wireline, doesn't he?"

"Well...yeah. They're kinda of similar."

"I thought I'd be able to talk to you before you saw him, so that I could warn you. Guess I was too late." Knockout said, waving his hand over the teen in a gesture, right hand on his hip as he lazily observed the teen.

Breakdown shrugged.

"What's he doing here anyway?"

"Airachnid caught him. Megatron wants me to try and find a way to clone him or create more like him."

Breakdown grimaced, disturbed by the idea.

"Even if he is a component, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this." Breakdown said, temper flaring. "What if he dies in these 'experiments'? He could be the last of his kind!"

Knockout grimaced.

"I know, but what can I do? If I refuse, Megatron'll offline me without a second thought."

Breakdown sighed, nodding in agreement.

"True...but I can't just sit here and watch the kid get tortured."

"You do realize that if I did this it would be treason, right? Megatron would execute me on the spot. You really want me to risk my spark for this tiny thing?" The medic asked, moving over to an I.v hooked up to the boy's arm. At Breakdown's pleading look, he sighed. "Alright, any ideas then?"

"How am I supposed to know?" He muttered. "You're the brains of our operation."

"I don't know about components. Not like you."

Breakdown sighed.

"Let me think. " He said when Jack wheezed on the table, throat parched and dry. He desperately wished he had something to drink, for anything to make this place a little more bearable. "Well first, give the kid some fluids to consume. Kid'll die if he gets dehydrated." Breakdown muttered, looking down on his seemingly frail form.

"Can components even ingest energon?" Knockout mused to himself, wondering if they were too similar to humans.

"Just try water for now."

"Hmph, fine." He said, waving a hand in the air as he went to retrieve a cup for the youth.

Breakdown moved over, examining the boy.

"Can you falsify your reports?" Breakdown asked.

"Not completely, but somewhat. If I changed too much, others would get suspicious."

The boy was watching them, terrified.

"Well I can't just ignore his orders completely Breakdown." Knockout said with a shrug. "He'll know somethings up. I'll have to do things that you won't like if we're going to play along with this charade. "

"But you can avoid the stuff that really hurts."

"Maybe." He replied, looking over the component. "We'll have to see. I rather enjoy keeping my head, as you well know."

"I know, but look at him, Knockout. He's just a kid."

"Hm..." Knockout hummed, considering it for a moment. On the one hand Breakdown was his best friend, someone who sympathized with Components. On the other, Megatron would kill him if he ever discovered this. He glanced at the young, frightened form on the examination table. Dark blue eyes stared back. "...fine. But don't expect a miracle from me." He said with a sigh. "Just so you know, I don't like this plan at all. We're going to get killed for this little runt."

Breakdown nodded.

"Thanks."

"But I do have to take blood samples and perform a DNA test. I can't fake that, I'm afraid." He then said, prepping a needle.

The teen strapped to the table writhed slightly, panic his face.

"Just hold still kid. This'll only take a klick."

Breakdown winced as the boy squeezed his eyes shut. He really wished there was more he could do.

* * *

Knockout grimaced as Jack flinched away from him.

"It's okay, kid. No needles today."

"Somehow that isn't very comforting." He remarked, struggling against his bonds again, his wrists already red and bleeding.

Knockout sighed, reaching down and gently loosening the bonds so that they would hurt the boy less.

"Well, I'm afraid that's the only consoling word I can offer."

"Why can't you let me go?" Jack asked, back hitting the table, chest heaving up and down as he fought for breath. "You can say there was a malfunction or a power outage!"

"Megatron is no fool." Knockout replied, rummaging in his subspace. He pulled out a bag of fast food. "But I promise that Breakdown and I are trying to find a way to get you out of here without bringing Megatron's wrath on us all."

The boy stared at the mech in curiosity.

"...why are you and Breakdown trying to help me?"

"It wasn't my idea, I assure you." He muttered, freeing the teens hands while keeping his legs bound. "Breakdown seems to have a soft spot for you, though, and begged me to assist you in whatever way I could."

Jack gingerly sat up, rubbing his wrists.

"But why?"

"I suppose you remind him of an old friend. I didn't know the kid well myself, so I can't really say." Said Knockout with a shrug.

Jack inspected him, then,

"You're lying. You knew whoever it was well."

Knockout winced.

"W-well," He cleared his throat. "Just...just eat your food."

Before Jack could get another word in, Knockout had left the room in a hurry, leaving him alone. He sighed heavily, hating that this was how things were right now, but grateful that the mech had brought him some food at least. It was more than he expected from the supposedly psychotic doctor.

Settling down, the boy dug into his meal.

* * *

"Any sign of the Nemesis?" Arcee asked Ratchet, who was currently in the process of scanning possible areas that said ship might be located. The femme grit her denta in frustration.

"Nothing."

"We're doing everything we can to find him Arcee." Ratchet replied. "Give me a little more time-"

"Jack doesn't have time!"

Ratchet sighed, and Optimus moved forward, gently touching Arcee's shoulder.

"Arcee, Jackson will be found. Don't give up hope so quickly."

"They're probably torturing him as we speak!"

"In your current emotional state, you will only hinder this mission. I hereby order you to stand down until further notice. Is that understood?"

Arcee gaped.

"What?!"

Optimus looked at her sternly.

"Jackson is strong, Arcee, and will not succumb as easily as you seem to think he will. We /will/ find him."

"But Optimus, I have to be out in the field! Without my help-"

"With your emotions out of control, you may only make things more difficult."

"Jack needs me, I'm his partner! You can't scrub me from the mission!"

"Arcee, I cannot risk having you on the field."

"But Optimus-"

"No, Arcee."

Arcee scowled, transforming into her alt and storming off out of the base, likely to drive around Jasper. Optimus grimaced, wishing he didn't have to do that. It was clear to him, and everyone else, that Arcee felt very strongly for their young friend, which was precisely the reason why he couldn't allow her to become too involved. Everyone in the base looked up when a vehicle pulled into the base, not Arcee as they had first assumed, but instead happened to be June, who looked very afraid and consumed with worry.

"Where's Jack? Where's my son?!" She demanded of the metal behemoths towering over her, Arcee driving back into the base behind her.

"June-"

"Where is my son?!"

"Jack has been missing for three days! Tell me where he is, now!"

"The...the Decepticons have him."

"W...what?" She whispered to herself, hands against her chest before one was placed on her cheek. "I told you this would happen..." She whispered to herself, causing the bots to stare at her in confusion. "This isn't my fault-" She started, but cut herself off, voice deepening ever so slightly. "I told you these Autobots couldn't be trusted!"

"Perhaps it would be best if you both defused." Optimus suggested gently.

"Shut up!" June shouted, two voices speaking at once. "W-we have to figure something out, have to do something- like what?! He's already gone!"

"We are searching for him as we speak." Said Optimus, trying to unsuccessfully calm the fusion.

June closed her eyes, grimacing as the inner turmoil inside her grew. Her form whited out, the two struggling to stay together before finally coming undone. The fusion component who shared the name of the fusion looked away, face saddened as she held herself. Caden held his palm up to his forehead, a headache growing in his temple. Upon opening them, he scowled at Optimus, gritting his teeth at the Prime.

"You were supposed to protect him."

"We believed Jack to be capable of protecting himself in his fused state. Airachnids appearance was not expected due to her hiding her presence on Earth."

"Airachnid?" Caden asked, voice dangerous.

"Yes. She attacked Jack and Arcee while they were fused as 'Jacey', ultimately separating them and leaving both incapable of moving for some time. Where she has taken him, we do not know."

"You let _Airachnid_ get him?!"

"Optimus no more 'allowed' Airachnid to take him than I allow rust to build up in my undercarriage!" Ratchet snapped, growing more irritable by the second.

"You idiots! Do you have any idea what she is? What you've allowed to happen?!" Caden shouted angrily at them, causing June to come over, placing her hands on his shoulders, which he ignored. "Did you ever wonder why she had four extra limbs when no other Cybertronian did?! She's a _fusion_!"

Silence fell for a long moment.

"She...was a fusion..?"

"Not was, _is_!" Caden snapped angrily. "A fusion that went horribly wrong...one that cannot be undone."

"Why, then, would she seek to harm Jackson if they are the same species?"

"She is not the same as us- perhaps once long ago, when she was a singular person, but now she is an abomination. The components that made her have likely lost any semblance of individuality eons ago. All that remains is Airachnid..."

"She has a sort of fixation when it comes to younger components." June managed, trying to keep her voice from wavering. "Likely one or both of the components wanted a child, but never managed to have one before they became permanently fused, so...so Airachnid was known to try and take children, back before the war."

"And...and what does she do with them?" Bulkhead asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Eventually...she fuses with them, hoping to satisfy her own desolation, her drive to have her own 'true' identity, having lost her own." Caden said, swallowing thickly.

"But she didn't try to do that." Arcee stated, frowning thoughtfully. "She said she was going to use Jack to get on Megatron's good side."

"That means he likely has Jack within optic range." Ratchet supplied. "As strange and twisted as it may sound, Megatron's wish to examine Jackson is likely keeping him alive and away from Airachnid, at least for now."

"Which means we still have time before the worst happens." Optimus said, frowning. "We must hurry, before Jackson is lost to us forever."

"We'll be assisting where we can." Caden said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Optimus bowed his helm.

"I welcome the help." He said, the mission becoming much more dire with no time to waste.

* * *

A femme crept along the ceiling of the nemesis, deep in thought.

She couldn't wait to see the little child- so alone, so helpless...so utterly innocent and adorable that she could take him into her arms and never let him go. She remembered the boy. How could she have not realized what he was? He had done well to hide that little secret from her- too well, in fact. Had he not known what he was? Had no clue that he was of a nearly extinct, powerful race? Still, she knew now. Now she had to just find a way to convince the boy that she was on his side, that she wanted to help. Dropping to the floor, Airachnid continued onward toward the medbay. Checking quietly to make sure that the boy was alone, she smirked confidently when she saw him sleeping peacefully on the berth, still being restrained. She crept forward, smiling almost adoringly as she fiddled with the soft raven hair upon the teen's head.

"Mmg..." He groaned, turning his head to the side, away from the digit fondling his hair.

Airachnid giggled.

"Such an odd little component." No reply, and the femme laughed again. "Let's get you some energon, hm?" Airachnid made her way over to the storage where energon cubes were being kept, grabbing one and bringing it back over to the table, where the teen was starting to wake at the noise she was making. Tired, misty blue eyes blinked tiredly.

"Mmn...w-what...Knockout...?" He groaned, trying, and failing, to rub at his eyes.

"Shh..." Airachnid soothed.

Jack blinked blearily, Airachnids blurry purple-black body coming in and out of focus as he blinked his eyes, mind sluggishly waking up. When he realized who was hovering over him, he almost screamed.

Airachnid grinned, opening the energon cube.

"Open wide."

"W-what're you doing- ugh!" Jack choked as energon was forced down his throat, a torrential stream that he immediately started gagging on. He began to panic. This was too much energon! He wasn't supposed to have this much! "S-stop!" He choked, coughing when he managed to catch a breath, closing his mouth tightly to preventing anymore energon being forced down throat.

Airachnid frowned.

"Now now, don't be like that!"

Jack turned his head to the side, forcing himself as far away from Airachnid as he possibly could, which unfortunately very much. The femme laughed at his efforts, grabbing his head and forcing him to look at her before forcing his mouth back open. Jack choked as more of the blue liquid was forced down his throat. His mind began to feel fuzzy and tired.

"S...stop..."

"Just drink it all up~" Airachnid cooed. "More energon means you'll be stronger." Jack feverently shook his head, slowly loosing the will to fight against the femme. Soon, he was completely limp, mind muddled and leaving him pliant to the Femme. "Now, isn't that better?" She said with a small laugh, fingers tracing his energon stained face. Jack didn't reply, his mind completely out of it as the energon surged in his head

"Mm, that's such a good look for you," She laughed, cupping his face. The teen groaned, shuddering. Airachnid smiled, pulling a polishing cloth from her subspace and wiping the energon away. "Look at the mess you made..." She tutted at him. "Lucky for you that I'm here to help clean up." She said, causing Jack to groan in return. Airachnid looked up when she heard footsteps from the corridor outside of the medbay. Knockout had checked back into the medbay it seemed, and though she hated being interrupted, she wasn't about to incur Megatron's wrath either. "I'll be back later." She promised Jack, stroking his cheek one last time before jumping back to the ceiling, leaving the medbay whilst undetected, while Jack could only stare blearily around the room as his head lolled on his neck, head spinning sickeningly from the energon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rian: Finally another chapter! Sorry for the wait- things have been busy lately. I'm trying to find a part-time job and Toa has started school again, so there hasn't been as much time to write as lately...but we hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

 **And to** Siphon 177 **the story isn't finished by any means, Toa just hasn't removed the completed status yet!**

 **Sorry for spelling errors, writting a story through PMs is kinda tough XD**

 **Disclaimer on prof.!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Knockout quietly move down the corridors of the Nemesis, trying to ignore the weird sensation of a bottle of human medicine sloshing inside his subspace. He made a disgruntled face, disturbed by the fact that he had to personally go down to the surface and retrieve the medicine himself, via a holoform. And he had to _pay_ for it of all things! But...without it, he little half component wouldn't heal properly thus it had been a necessary evil.

He sighed to himself. What was he going to do with him? He couldn't keep this up forever, and Megatron was already demanding that he get the results he wannted or else. He really hoped Breakdown could figure something out, because if they couldn't they were fragged in every sense of the word. Entering the medbay, KO was surprised to see Airachnid standing over his examination table.

"What are you doing here?" Knockout asked immediately, waving his arms around flamboyantly. "You're not supposed to be in the medbay-"

"Oh shut it you over sized egomaniac." Airachnid scoffed.

"K...Knockout..." A tiny, meek voice called out from behind the spidery femme.

Knockout looked past Airachnid, and his expression became horrified.

"You gave him _energon_?!" He demanded of the spider femme, rushing forward. The young component was groaning on the table, energon dribbling over the corner of his lips and though his eyes were hazy Knockout could see the fear laced in them.

"He is perfectly capable of ingesting energon." Airachnid said, ignoring how Knockout pushed by her. "It's better for him than that human garbage you've been giving him."

"It can make him sick!" Knockout snapped. "He's eaten organic food his whole life, he isn't used to energon!"

"It will make him stronger."

"It could hurt him if you give him too much at one time!" Knockout reprimanded, going to see exactly how much energon Ariachnid had given the boy. He froze when he saw a half empty cube of energon, far to much for the boys systems to handle properly. "What the frag were you thinking?!" He shouted, rounding on her. "When Megatron finds out that you've tampered with the component, he's-"

"Well who says he has to know?"

Knockout yelped, managing to just barely dodge a bladed spider leg.

"What the frag?!"

"Come now, can't this stay between you and me?" She said in a mockingly sweet tone, laughing lightly. "I'd hate for you to have an accident in the lab..." Knockout backed up as she swung at him again, panic and fear taking over now. Was she trying to kill him? He tripped, and only just managed to avoid crushing the table Jack was on.

And then...everything went white as bright light lit the room.

Airachnid backed away, surprised by the sudden burst of light that forced her to shield her optics with her arm.

"What the-?!"

Two arms turns to four, and knockout form became less muscled and more lean.

There was a quiet moan from the not quite fully formed fusion as the rest of it started to fill out. Form still whited out, it leaned forward and gripped tightly onto examination table that Jack had been strapped to. The silhouette of hair form, falling forward to cover its face, plates of red and black formed, and bright purple optics lit as the form began to sharpen. Airachnid could only stare at this new fusion, who panted over the tiring fusion. Hair covered the right side of his face from where Airachnid stood, leaving her unable to see the rest of it until he managed to stand straight and turn.

"Ugh. Not the most...graceful transition."

Airachnid cringed.

"Uh oh."

"But my oh my, who do we have here?" The fusion asked, turning around and revealing a strikingly handsome face. The skin was tinted silver, akin to Knockouts own coloration, smirking condescendingly as he overlooked the femme.

He crossed all four arms.

"You...I don't like you."

"That's too bad." She tutted, returning his smirk.

"Your paint job is pretty...cliche, I must admit."

"Excuse me?" She said with a scoff. "Who are you to talk when you're wearing high heels?"

A grin.

Airachnid gave a cry of pain when she was kicked into a wall with amazing strength. She fell to the ground, where a pede pressed on her neck, keeping her down.

"They're functional, miss eight leg freak."

"You'll pay for that...!" She coughed, struggling to get up.

The pede pushed her back down.

"Aw, take it easy! You look like you could use a little rest." With that, he delivered a sharp, hard blow against Airachnids head, effectively knocking her out for what he assumed would be a good, long while. "Sleep well darling. You'll need it." He grinned, kicking the limp form to the other side of the room.

The fusion straighten itself, moving to a private area in the back of the medbay where it knew Knockout enjoyed spending time with Breakdown via a good buff and polish. He went straight for the mirror that resided in their, looking over his new form with a pleased expression. He frowned when turned to his legs.

"Tsk...already have a little scratch." He tutted. "Maybe I shouldn't have kicked her so hard..." He mused as he ran a finger over the heel.

He shrugged. He could fix it later.

Placing his hands on his hips as he contemplated his situation, he wondered what he was supposed to do now. He was free to go where he wished, when he wished, as he was neither Jack nor Knockout, yet both of them at the same time. And this ship was so dreadfully /boring/, all work work work with it's dull purplish walls and countless vehicons. What could he do to have some fun around here? Racing...now _that_ sounded fun. He just had to hitch a ride rough a groundbridge. How was he going to do that though? He couldn't just waltz up to Soundwave and ask for one...he'd be split apart!

This would take some planning, it seemed.

* * *

Breakdown hadn't known what to expect when he saw Airachnid out cold and heard movement in the background. A fusion was definitely a strange sight to see.

The red and black plated fusion crossed his arms.

"It's about time, I've been waiting for an hour!"

"I...uh...what?" Was all he could say, staring at the mech in wonder.

"Look, I need your help." The fusion stated, moving over and slinging an arm over Breakdown's shoulder. "See, this whole place is just dull dull dull dull _dull_. I need you to go distract Soundwave so I can hitch a bridge to the surface for a race." Breakdown blinked his lone eye, confused as to why this fusion was so cozy with him, somewhat bothered by the cocky smirk it was giving him.

"Where's Knockout?" He asked of him. "He was supposed to watch over the kid to make sure something like this didn't happen."

"I am knockout. Well, partially, anyway. But that doesn't matter right now, does it?"

"And...he fused with the kid because...?"

"That Airachnid femme pushed him into the exam table and he came into contact with Jack. Relax, they're both perfectly fine."

"You can't stay together!" Breakdown nearly shouted. "Split apart, now. Before someone finds out!"

"Nope, sorry, no can do." The fusion stated, grinning.

"Wha- why not?!"

"Because this is just too much fun!" The fusion laughed, stretching his arms upward.

"I can't just let you wander off by yourself, my friend is in there!" He stated, poking the mech in the chest. The fusion frowned, waving the servo away from his chassis quickly.

"Watch the paint!" He complained.

Breakdown sighed.

"Yeah. Knockouts in there alright..."

The fusion huffed, placing his servos on his hips.

"Look, just help me out, would you?"

"It isn't a good idea-"

"Well you've been wanting to help me get off the ship anyway haven't you?" He said, playing off the side of him that was Jack. "This is your chance! Or was that all talk?"

Breakdown hesitated.

"I dunno. I mean, if we get caught..."

"You me if _I_ get caught. They'll never know that you had a hand in this." He said with a playful wink.

Breakdown sighed.

"I feel like I'm gonna regret this..."

"Great! Now show me the way out-"

"Hey, is Knockout in here?" Came a new voice, and they both turned to see a Vehicon with an injured arm. "I need him to look at this- who are you?"

"Me?" The fusion said, smiling ear to ear. "I'm the new recruit! Don't tell me you haven't heard about me!"

"U-uh-"

"C'mon breakdown!" The fusion grabbed Breakdown's arm. "You gotta help me out!"

"I...oh _fine_!" He said, throwing his hands down. He then looked to the Vehicon. "You wait out there. Knockout will be back soon enough, got it?"

The vehicon nodded, still confused.

"Good, good, now lets get a move on before all this beauty of mine goes to waste, hm darling?"

Breakdown snorted. Yup, Knockout was _definitely_ in there.

The fusion flipped the hair from the right side of his face, briefly revealing what was beneath. Breakdown was slightly taken back when saw two eyes, both different from the single eye on the left and from each other. The top was slightly rounder, more innocent looking while the bottom sharper and define.

"What?" The fusion asked as the hair flopped back down in place. Then he chuckled. "Did you get a good look?"

"It's, uh...not often a fusion has three optics."

"Yes, well, we can't all be special darling."

Breakdown only grunted.

"C'mon, let's go before you ego inflates any further..." He grumbled, gesturing for the mech to follow him.

"Whatever~"

Breakdown rolled his optics. How was it possible that Knockouts fusion was even more vain than him?! But...with luck, this could work out. They could get the fusion component back to the surface, get him to the safety of the Autobots without Megatron beheading either of them.

"Hmph." The fusion remarked as Breakdown lead him through the halls. "How does anyone find their way in this place? Everything looks the same.

"You learn eventually."

"It's so _boring_!"

"It's practical." He replied simply.

"So what? Practical isn't fun!"

"Practical means no one gets hurt."

"It means everything is the same." The fusion replied with a huff. "Just look at those Vehicons! How can the stand to have the same face?" The vehicons he gestured to looked somewhat offended, and bpBreakdown couldn't hide a smirk.

"It's not like they had a choice in the matter. I'm sure if they could they'd want to look just like you." He laughed boisterously, giving a cheeky grin.

"Well of course they would." The fusion sniffed. "No one in her heir right mind wouldn't want to!"

Breakdown rolled his optics.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean you're so egotistical it's annoying."

Breakdown was surprised to see a flicker of pain pass through the fusion's face, a split second of insecurity.

"Ah, there's a piece of him." Breakdown mused.

"Shut up!" The fusion scowled, ribbing Breakdown in the side.

Breakdown only chuckled.

"Relax. I was just saying..."

The fusion huffed impudently, crossing the two upper arms while the lower ones planted themselves on his hips.

"I don't see what's so great about _them_." He stated, his eye glowering at the floor. "Not when they're so perfect at being me."

"Well some people prefer being individuals, y'know?"

He shrugged.

"Whatever. Just show me the way out."

"Alright, alright. Jeeze."

The two peered into the bridge room. It was empty,a side from Soundwave who worked at a console. The fusion overlooked the form with a judging glance. Not bad, unique style, though his arms were rather strange.

"Alright, I'll distract him, you get through the bridge. And you _have to defuse_ after you race, got it?"

"Loud and clear." He said, stretching his arms behind his back.

Breakdown hoped this would work.

* * *

A whoop left a sleek red and black sports car as it streaked down he highway. "Now _this_ is fun!" He laughed, zooming past the other racers jubilantly, leaving them in his dust. Ah, the wind on his plates, the energon pumping with adrenaline...until a sleek blue motorcycle pulled up closely beside him.

"Pull over!"

The fusion glanced at her.

"Ah, Arcee, yes?"

Headlights flashed.

"Yes. Now pull over before you get someone killed!"

"But this is fun!" The mech complained.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood for this-"

"C'mon, darling, let me at least finish!"

"I can't let you do that-!"

"Too bad!"

The fusion accelerated, pulling ahead.

"Why you...!" She growled out, speeding up to catch the runaway fusion.

The fusion only laughed, going faster.

"C'mon, at least _try_ to keep up!"

"Stop! You need to unfuse!"

"No way! I'm having way too much fun!" He laughed, going even faster. The mech yelped when a blue and red semi swerved out in front of him, blocking his path. He hit the breaks, screeching to a halt just before collision. "Hey, watched it!" He shouted, transforming out of his alt, heels digging into the dirt. The truck changed as well, becoming a tall red and blue mech, recognition instantly flickered through purple optics. "Hey there Optimus." He said with a wink, flipping backward and away from Optimus.

"I must ask that you unfuse." The prime stated calmly. "The component who is part of you is our friend, and we wish for his safe return, as he was taken-"

"I know." The fusion replied in a bored tone, tilting his head to the side as he crossed his arms. "Knockout's been trying to keep him calm this whole time."

"Then why have you not separated?" He asked.

"Don't want to." He replied with a grin. "We're gonna stay together forever in this glamorous body." The fusion replied, flipping his hair casually.

"Oh yeah, he's _definitely_ part Knockout." Arcee deadpanned.

"Don't chide me!" He snapped. "All I want is some fun! To do what I want for a change!"

"You can't always do what's fun." Arcee retorted sharply.

"I never get to do what's 'fun'." The fusion snapped, sounding more like Jack than itself.

"What-"

"Knockouts always working, and Jack's always working too! He always has to go to that grease pit of a restaurant and always has to keep an eye on that femme who takes nothing seriously!"

Arcee's face fell.

"What? He...he doesn't _have_ to do that..."

"Yeah right. You give him 'that look' if he seems even remotely against the idea of watching her...and then you scold him for it!" The fusion tore his attention away from the femme and turned it into a pleading look at Optimus. "Please, just for tonight. Once I defuse, I'll likely never exist again, not with Jack and Knockout being on opposite sides of the war. Let me enjoy just one night of existence. You and the other Autobots can keep an optic on me, I swear."

The Prime looked thoughtful, as if considering this.

"Optimus, you can't be serious-" Arcee said upon seeing the look.

"What do your components say?" Optimus asked the fusion, giving him a long, hard look.

The fusion hesitated.

"J...Jack wants to go home. He misses his parents.."

The fusion looked down.

"He...he wants to really go home, he's scared if he goes back to the Nemesis, then Airachnid will make him drink more energon. He doesn't want that, it makes him sick."

"Then I am not so sure that it is a good idea that you remain fused." He said, sighing.

"But I don't want to stop existing!"

"It is dangerous."

"No. I'm staying." He said stubbornly. "At least for one night."

"It is too dangerous." Optimus repeated.

"It isn't your choice." He stated, backing away.

"Youngling-"

"No!"

"Please, listen-"

"No! I refuse to stop existing!"

The fusion backed up, fear lit up on it's face.

"Calm down." Optimus soothed. "I do not wish for you to stop existing. But realize, once you split, a part of you will be both in a knockout and in Jack. Would it not be more interesting to experience life through two beings at once?"

"I'd rather be able to truly exist for at least a little while. Is that too much to ask?"

"It may be if the Decepticons find your life signal."

The fusions head bowed, scowling as he dug his claws into his hands, drawing energon from them.

"It's unfair." He muttered to himself.

"I know." Optimus replied solemnly, feeling pity for the being .

"Why should I have to stop existing? I just want one night!" Optimus sighed. This fusion was more stubborn than even Jacey could be.

"If the Decepticons were to capture you again, what would they do to Jackson? To Knockout?"

The fusion again hesitated.

"It was a bit of fun. That's all I was ever meant to be darling." He said with a sharp, deep frown.

"But is it fun for them?"

"They were having fun before you came along and ruined it." He replied. "Just like you ruin everything."

"Jackson is injured, is he not?"

The fusion winced.

"W-well..."

"It wasn't that bad!" He said quickly, crossing his arms. "He'll be as good a new by now!"

"Mental scars do not heal so easily."

"We're done here." The fusion said, his optic glowing brightly with anger.

"You're not walking out of here." Said Arcee, pointing her blaster at the mech. "Not until I have Jack."

"I _am_ Jack! Partly at least!"

"I want _him_ not _you_! Not some foul Decepticon abomination that he's turned into!"

The fusion's face fell, pain flashing across expressive optics.

"Is that what you really think of me?" The fusion spoke, but it was Jacks voice that came out.

Arcee froze, looking, shocked.

"If that's true, then maybe it's better if I stay fused." He said, sounding both angry and saddened.

"No!"

The fusion went to leave-

A sword speared through his middle.

Optics went wide as he stared down at his abdomen, energon leaking from the wound. A light flashed, and one being became two. Arcee quickly caught Jack. Jack coughed and sputtered, hand reaching for a no longer existent sword wound in his stomach, eyes wide and frightful as he stared downward. Terror filled his eyes as he stared at Optimus, who had 'killed' him.

"S-stay away!" He shouted when the Prime took a step toward him.

"Jack, shh, easy partner." Arcee soothed, holding him close.

"No! Let me down, now!" He shouted, struggling in the femmes hands.

"Jack, you need to calm down, okay? You're safe now!"

The teens chest heaved up and down in a panic, frightened for his life.

"You _stabbed_ me!"

"No, not you, the fusion-"

"I was part of him!"

"It was for your own good Jackson. If you had stayed fused-"

"You stabbed me! You could've killed me!"

"A fusion would only split apart. I knew it wouldn't harm you."

Jack still seemed frazzled. His clothing was stained with blood and energon.

"T-that's not the point..." He muttered, looking over to where the unconscious red plated medic lay. "Knockout...he..."

"What?"

Jack shook his head.

"He didn't deserve that!" Jack then shouted, struggling to stand on wobbling legs.

"What? Jack-"

"He and Breakdown helped me!"

Jack managed to get down from Arcee's hands after causing a big enough fuss, moving over to the lean form

"Is he...is he okay?"

Optimus, who'd been over looking the Decepticon medic, nodded.

"He is merely unconscious."

Jack frowned, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he traced a finger over Knockouts plating. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for. An embedded groove, hidden by layers of paint and polish, stretched out before him, nearly invisible to the naked eye.

"Jack...?" Arcee asked, confused.

"Knockout has done a lot of bad things," He said, running his hand over glossy plates. "But he's not a bad person."

"What, then he's just a con for the fun of it?" Arcee scoffed. "C'mon, Jack. You were stuck with the cons for a week, let's get you home, okay?"

"And what about him? If Megatron finds him, he'll be killed. He'll think he did this on purpose!"

"Who cares?! He's a Decepticon! I mean look at you, he tortured you!"

"No he didn't! Knockout _protected_ me!"

"Protect you?! Look at what he's done! This isn't protecting, it's maiming!"

"He didn't do the procedures Megatron wanted!"

Arcee went to protest, but Optimus stopped her.

"Jackson is in a fragile state, Arcee. Contact ratchet and ask for him to send Jackson's parents through."

"Fine." She huffed out, walking away."

Optimus quietly watched as Jack sat beside Knockout.

"We have to take him with us." Jack said firmly, leaving no room for excuses.

"He may not wish to come, Jackson."

"It doesn't matter!" He said, clutching to Knockout closely.

Optimus thought over the situation at hand thoroughly. He and the others had believed that the reunion with Jack once they saved him would be happy. What they hadn't expected was for Jack to find someone he felt comfortable fusing with and could connect with. And now, Jack didn't want to leave his new fusion partner behind. It wasn't unusual for a component to like fusing with more than one person- especially when the component in question was capable of making life-long friends.

"Are you certain?" Optimus asked, giving the boy a long, hard look.

Jack nodded firmly.

"He isn't a con. Not like the others."

Optimus sighed.

"Very well...but he will need to be placed in the brig for the others safety."

Jack seemed none too happy, but nodded.

"A-alright...can we hurry? Airachnid did a number on him earlier."

"Once your parents have arrived. They have been very worried."

Jack sighed.

"I know they are but..."

"But?"

"Can't that wait until later? I don't want to be swarmed by them right now...And I'm really wanting to eat some normal food before anything else." Optimus frowned. The boy had been in captivity for a handful of days, yet was avoiding his parents... Jack perked up when he saw a groundbridge. "Let's go!" He said, smiling for the first time.

Optimus and Arcee shared a look. Jack seemed...different.


End file.
